A Dustland Fairytales
by Rio Dances on the Sand
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has big plans for her fifth year at Hogwarts. She wants to party, break rules, pull pranks, flirt shamelessly and maybe make the boy she wants fall for her. But like every big plan, hers starts with one tricky step: first-time sex. And the only person Lily trusts enough to help her is a certain blond wizard who just happens to be her brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1 : Freedom

Freedom

.

.

 _Today is the day I ask him,_ was Lily's first thought as she woke up in her bed. She lazily opened her bedroom's windows, letting the sun and the fresh summer breeze inside the room, and taking a moment to enjoy the view from there. Her brothers, some of her cousins, and she had been staying at the Burrow for the last couple of days, as per tradition, and there was nothing Lily enjoyed more than breathing the pure countryside air while bathing in the sun.

She knew her brothers were likely still in their beds and she decided to allow them an extra hour sleep before she would wake them up. Not everyone was an early riser after all and with the party the two of them had gone to last night, she wouldn't be surprised if they slept until noon. That was if she didn't wake them.

Lost in her thoughts, she lowered her eyes toward the garden and discovered that she wasn't the only one who liked to wake up early. She could see someone walking in the garden, probably enjoying the air just like she was, and by the deep red hair colour, Lily knew it was Rose.

The young witch decided to go keep her cousin company and only grabbed a light sweater to protect herself from the frisk morning temperature, before going downstairs, still careful not to wake the whole house up.

She opened the garden's door and exited the house to find herself nose to nose with Rose. Contrary to what Lily had been thinking her cousin hadn't been out for an early stroll in the garden, but it appeared she was only just back from a late one…

Indeed, it was a disheveled and sleepy-eyed Rose that stood before her, wearing wrinkled clothes and smelling faintly of alcohol.

"Merlin, Rose," Lily said quietly, before grabbing the girl by the hand, pulling her inside the house and quickly up the stairs and into a bathroom.

"Why are you awake, Lils?" Rose asked, not so silently, her eyes barely open.

 _Great,_ Lily thought, _she's still drunk_.

"Because it's morning, Rose. That's what mornings are for,"

She was more or less undressing her cousin by this point, taking off the odd-smelling clothes and putting them directly in a wash basin. Once Rose was only in her undergarments, Lily, pushed her gently inside the shower cabin, made sure the water was at the right temperature and then hit the spray button.

Rose slid against the wall, falling on her ass and only then did she give out a happy sigh.

"Thanks, Lils," she said, using Lily's nickname.

Everyone in the family called her that, and of course, with half her family going to Hogwarts, the endearing name had stuck and spread to the whole school. It was only recently, though that Lily had come to resent it. She disliked the childish tone there was to it, she found it only reinforced her status as the Potter Baby, James and Albus' little sister, when all she wanted was to be recognized as her own person and not just another kid with a famous last name.

Happy with herself and almost certain that Rose wouldn't drown in the shower cabin, Lily exited the bathroom and went to look for fresh clothes for her cousin.

It wasn't usual for Lily to take care of Rose, simply because Hermione and Ron's Weasley daughter didn't usually come home around 7 am after a late night, obviously still drunk. But Lily couldn't count how many times she had taken care of one of her brothers. Last year had been James final year at Hogwarts, Albus' sixth and Lily's fourth, and in those four years, Lily had been woken up in the middle of the night by one of them on a weekly basis, asking her to help them cover for something they did, to perform a sobering charm on them, ask her for her hangover miracle potion or simply to tell her they loved her. That's something Albus and James did often when they were drunk. They got overly affectionate, especially toward their _baby_ sister, as they liked to call her during those not-so-sober love confessions.

Being 3 and 2 years younger than them, Lily and Hugo hadn't been invited to many parties, something she was hoping to change as soon as possible, now that she was 15 and going into her fifth year.

She knew she would miss James immensely now that he would start his Quidditch training with the Holyhead Harpies team, but she also hoped that with one less overprotective brother on her back, she would have a little more liberty and a little more fun during the coming year.

In fact, she had decided to begin enjoying being 15 tomorrow night, by going to the shindig James was throwing in the woods as his good-bye party. She knew that her crush, Andrew McLaggen, would be coming to the party since he was friends with James and in the same year as Albus, Scorpius and Rose at Hogwarts and she was set on not missing out on this opportunity to, maybe, finally talk to him.

But first she had something else to do, and she needed to wait for Albus to wake up and call his best friend to put the first part of her plan into motion.

.

.

Scorpius arrived at the Burrow around 3 pm that afternoon and was surprised to find the house almost empty. In the 6 years, he had been friends with Albus, he had often visited the familial house, which was usually full of adults, children, love, and laughter. But today, it seemed that no one was home. He knew that meant Albus, and his brother and sister had probably gone to the make-shift Quidditch pitch at the back of the garden. After all, that was the reason why Albus had invited him today, to play Quidditch. As per usual, Scorpius' father hadn't been pleased to see his only son leave for the Weasley house but he hadn't tried to stop him or said anything. Despite his more than complicated relationship with the Weasley/Potter family, Draco Malfoy knew better than to prejudice his son against others.

Scorpius reached the pitch quickly, following the sound of yelling and people arguing. James and Lily were probably having another argument about Quidditch tactics like they almost always did. In truth, it was something Scorpius had come to envy, seeing those fights as another expression of their close sibling relationship, something he didn't and would never have.

"I don't care what you're saying James," Lily's petulant voice came from behind a small hill, loud enough for Scorpius to catch the anger in it.

"Just do as I say!" James shouted back.

Scorpius laughed to himself. If he had learned anything about Lily in the 4 years he'd known her, was that she didn't take well to being ordered around. She was stubborn like no other and if someone had the misfortune to give her an order, especially if it was one of her brothers, she would go to extreme lengths to do exactly the opposite.

Before the argument could escalate, Scorpius entered the pitch, walking nonchalantly, his broom resting on his shoulder. He spotted Albus and Hugo who were both sitting on the floor, while Lily, James, Fred, and Roxanne were on their brooms, flying around.

The twins were the first to notice him and they both waved at him from their brooms, while Albus got up from the ground and walked toward Scorpius.

"Hey mate, glad you could make it," the brown-haired wizard said.

Hugo said hello as well, quickly refocusing on the book that was laying on the ground next to him.

After shouting another few things to his sister, James had flown back to the ground, dismounted his broom and he came to shake Scorpius' hand. The two of them had never been particularly good friends, but they were always polite toward each other.

"Hey Lils," Scorpius shouted from his position, once he had greeted all the other people present.

The ginger witch waved at him absent-mindedly from her broom, still upset because of her brother.

The 6 teenagers soon began playing Quidditch, Hugo still reading on the ground. Fred and James started going through drills, while Roxanne, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius played two against two, girls versus boys and unsurprisingly, the girls kicked their asses. Like her twin and James, Roxanne had been offered a training position in one of the professional English Quidditch team, but she had chosen to study as an Auror trainee instead, refusing the offer. As for Lily, she had inherited her father's dexterity on a broom and she had been one of Gryffindor's top players since her very first year, something even her brothers hadn't managed to do. Scorpius knew that James had named her Captain this year and he assumed she would resume her seeker post, even though she had been playing as a chaser from time to time.

Albus and he took the defeat gracefully, even though the girls' teasing made it harder. At least Lily was her cheery-self again, Scorpius thought, the simple fact of watching her laugh open-heartedly making him smile.

Scorpius wasn't known to be a nice person. He was distant from most students at Hogwarts, and he knew he passed off as cold, cocky, and over-confident and he was fine with it. He didn't really care what the other students thought of him. He was all those things after all, but he wasn't just that. What everyone saw was a pure-blood Slytherin who was also the son of a former Death Eater. Somehow that description made him a prime target for female attention and added a heartbreaker, or man-whore depending on who was asked, distinction to Scorpius' reputation.

The only person he allowed close enough to know that this wasn't him (except maybe for the man-whore part), was Albus and by extension, Lily. If Scorpius wasn't best of friends with the older Potter/Weasley children, he got along just fine with Lily. He was also more or less friends with Hugo and Rose, but he felt like he had a sense of responsibility toward Lily, probably because he spent too much time with Albus. The youngest Potter son was very protective of his sister and Scorpius had found himself beginning to take care of her as well, like Albus. The two of them had helped her with homework, played Quidditch with her, protected her from jealous students and most recently, they had taken on the very difficult mission of keeping boys away from her. Difficult because it was a never ending flow of boys that they had to warn of, without her ever finding out of course. But Scorpius did it gladly, enjoying the task more than he should have.

"What are you thinking about, Scorp?" Lily's voice interrupted his reflexion, bringing him back to reality. Albus, Roxanne, and Hugo had already started walking toward the Burrow, taking their brooms with them. James and Fred were also gathering their stuff, ready to go back to the house too.

"I wasn't thinking about anything in particular," Scorpius lied, watching the young witch untie the bun on top of her head, her wild mane of hair cascading around her face.

It had been almost two months since he'd last seen the youngest Potter and Scorpius couldn't help but think that she looked more beautiful and older than he remembered. Or maybe he just hadn't been paying attention before. But why was he paying attention now?

"Can you two clean up the rest?" James asked them, Fred having already disappeared toward the house.

"Sure," Scorpius replied and Lily nodded, frowning at her brother before a serious expression replaced the frown.

As James left, they started gathering the different balls, opening the wooden box where they usually put everything inside. It only took them a couple of minutes to find all the Quaffles lying around the ground and put them into the box, checking that the snitch and Bludgers were still solidly strapped inside.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" Lily asked him, sounding curious, as always.

"I guess so. I'm excited to spend time with my friends without my father watching my every move, that's for sure. But then, there is some stuff I'm not particularly looking forward to," Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"Like going back to your horde of ex-girlfriends?" Lily teased.

"Yeah, among other things," he admitted.

"Poor little Malfoy," Lily mocked him in a baby voice "Victim from his good looks and charm"

"It's not easy every day I'll give you that," Scorpius lifted his eyebrows, pinched his lips and shook his head sadly, taking a fake southern accent "But what can I say? The ladies love me,"

"Yeah, right," Lily giggled, unconvinced by his cockney interpretation "As if you minded the attention,"

"Of course I do, it's bothersome," he shrugged, dropping the accent and going back to his confident self.

"You're seeing anyone in particular lately?" Lily inquired, her voice light and detached.

"You're being awfully curious, princess" Scorpius replied, almost chastising.

"Am I?" the witch said, innocently, making Scorpius laugh.

"So you're not with anyone?" Lily asked again, her insistence surprising Scorpius.

"No, not at the moment," he answered, wondering what she would do with the information.

But Lily didn't ask him anymore question as he had expected. Instead, she said something he would never have thought to hear from her.

"We should have sex,"


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't You Want Me

Don't You Want Me

.

.

"We should have sex," Lily said, with her usual carefree voice, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Scorpius froze.

"What?"

Lily who had kept walking and was now standing a little further, turned around to face him, her eyes fixed on the ground, her cheeks reddened. She lifted her gaze to meet Scorpius' and he could see embarrassment reflecting in her hazel eyes.

"I think we should have sex," she said again, her voice flinching this time.

Not wanting to consider her proposition seriously because of the strange emotions he could feel awakening in his stomach, Scorpius did the only other thing he could think of. He laughed.

"You can't be serious, Lils!" he exclaimed, still laughing "Where does this come from?"

He could see her self-confidence melting like snow in the sun and almost felt bad for it, almost. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Stop laughing you asshole," she said.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius answered, his laugh dying slowly "I didn't know you liked me like that," he added. And tried hard not to smile at the idea, but failed miserably.

"I don't," Lily replied immediately, her tone firm.

That reply swiped Scorpius cocky grin off his face and he lifted one blond eyebrow.

"Then why would you want to sleep with me?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You made it pretty clear that the thought of having sex with me was nothing but a joke to you,"

Scorpius could hear the hurt behind her words and cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to make her feel bad about herself.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I just wasn't expecting this coming from you," he told her, surprising himself with the gentleness with which he said it.

"Does it mean you'll sleep with me then?" the witch looked at him expectantly, bouncing back quicker than a Bludger.

"Sorry, that's still a firm no,"

"Is it because I'm Albus' sister?" she asked, her tone was one of disbelief, slightly shadowed by anger "I know it can't be because I'm younger than you, I've heard you slept with some girls in my year,"

Scorpius almost scowled, still not believing he was having this conversation with Lily Potter.

"Yes, you're my best friend's little sister, so that definitively makes you off limits. The simple idea of having sex with you is off limits," he explained, sounding serious.

"Damn Albus," Lily swore, before plunging her hazel eyes into Scorpius grey ones once again "Don't you think you owe it to me for scaring all the guys away from me?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course I know," she said, rolling her eyes "Do you take me for a dumb-witted muggle?"

Scorpius couldn't believe she knew, after all the precautions Albus and him had taken so that she wouldn't find out. But if she thought she could make him feel guilty about it, she was mistaken.

"To answer your question, no, I don't owe you for scaring those losers away from you. And I certainly wouldn't repay that debt with sex, even if it was the case," Scorpius snorted.

"Yeah okay, I see your point," Lily gave in, shaking her head "So, it's a no then?"

"It's a no," he said again just as they were reaching the garden door to go inside the house.

He glanced at Lily and discovered a resigned but also determined expression on her face.

"Too bad, I'll find someone else then," Lily said, flipping her luminous hair over her shoulder, opening the door and walking up the stairs toward her bedroom, proving she had theatrical exit down to a t.

"What does that mean?" Scorpius shouted back after her, still standing next to the kitchen's door.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out," Lily's reply came once she was already out of sight, leaving Scorpius dumbfounded and a little bit worried.

Lily went to check on Rose immediately after her discussion with Scorpius. The first step of her plan hadn't gone quite how she had hoped. Despite what she had implied she wasn't really considering sleeping with anyone else. She had asked Scorpius because she had known him for a long time, trusted him and probably also because she found him devastatingly handsome. Furthermore, Scorpius was well known for being a player, what would one more girl have been for him? But Lily wasn't that surprised by his refusal, in truth she had been expecting it. She just hoped that the wizard wouldn't go and tell everything to Albus. If any of her brothers learned what she had asked Scorpius, she would be locked up in a cave until she came of age, and even then she would be watched for the rest of her life.

Lily didn't wait and knock on Rose's door, she simply opened it and stepped inside the dark room and went to open the curtains, just enough to let a ray of light filter into the room. Only then did she take a seat on Rose's bed, gently waking her cousin up.

"Hey, Rose, how are you feeling?" she asked when the older witch opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Lily? Is that you?" Rose asked, her voice raspy from dehydration.

"Yes, it's me," she hesitated before continuing "I don't how much you remember from this morning, but I found you, still drunk, and evidently exhausted wandering inside the garden around 7 am. Don't worry no one else saw you," she assured.

Rose sat straight in her bed and pulled Lily into a tight hug, apparently remembering what had happened after that.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Lils. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that,"

Lily chuckled, passing a hand on Rose's back in a soothing gesture.

"Don't mention it, I've seen James and Albus in worse states than that believe me,"

"How low I must have sunk for you to compare me to your alcoholic brothers," Rose replied, her tone only half joking.

"So…" Lily began once she was out her cousin's arms and facing her again instead.

"So what?"

"So, how come you came home so late," Lily inquired, nosily.

The question made a blush creep on Rose's cheeks.

"I…I…" Rose stuttered, unable to form even the start of a sentence.

"Come on, Rose," Lily whimpered "You know you can trust me,"

Rose took a deep breath and tried to explain again.

"I stayed at Joanna's,"

"And? Come on, that can't be everything, you clearly didn't _sleep_ there," Lily pressed her cousin.

"I… we… we kissed," Rose finally whispered.

"Merlin, Rose!" Lily exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. "I didn't know you were into girls,"

"I'm not, I don't think so. Or maybe I am, I don't know anymore" Rose hesitated. "She just invited me to come to her place after the party ended, and then we talked and drank some more, just like we always do, you know, as best-friend. But then, we started kissing. And we were both so drunk, but still, they were the most perfect kisses ever,"

Rose shot a confused look at Lily. The younger witch immediately put her arm around Rose's shoulder, leaning against her.

"It's okay Rose, I'm just surprised that's all," she said gently "It's okay for you to be confused. Do you think you like her?"

"I don't know. I mean before yesterday, she was only my best friend, and now I don't know where we stand anymore,"

"Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to think too much about it for now, the important thing is that the two of you care for each other. You'll sort out the rest together eventually," Lily explained very logically.

Rose snorted, resting her head on Lily's shoulder.

"You're very smart Lily, you know that? Sometimes I forget you're only 15," Rose murmured.

"Yeah, that's me. An 80 years old trapped in a teenager's body," Lily joked.

"And now you sound like a teen again," Rose giggled. "I love you Lils,"

"Love you too, Rosy,"

Eventually, the two witches went downstairs to see what the rest of their family was doing. Molly and Arthur had left their house to the care of their 7 youngest grandchildren for a whole week, an idea their parents hadn't quite agreed to at first. But Molly and Arthur had been invited to one of their friend's 90th birthday and since the teenagers were supposed to be staying at the Burrow during that time, their grandparents had seen no reason to send them home. That unexpected turn of event had given James, Fred, and the others, the perfect opportunity to have a party at the Burrow like they had wanted to organise one forever.

Rose and Lily found the three eldest cousins in the kitchen, where they were discussing the last details for the next day's party. They had decided to hold it in the garden instead of inside the house, not wanting to break anything or make a mess of the rooms. To ensure that this rule was respected and that only the family members would be allowed inside the house to sleep, Roxanne had been made responsible for casting a spell warding the entrance of the house to everyone but them. The guests who wanted to stay the night would be able to camp in tents in the garden or else they would have to go back home to their own beds.

"But what about people we want to come inside with us?" Fred asked at the same time as Albus and Scorpius entered the kitchen. "Like Jaimie or Scorpius,"

Jaimie was Fred latest girlfriend and it only seemed logical for her to be allowed inside the house since she was likely to sleep with Fred in his bed.

"How about we include plus-ones inside the wards? That way, anyone who wishes to sleep accompanied is welcome to," James suggested

Roxanne frowned, not certain she would be able to cast a spell with so many variables.

"Does it mean I have to use my plus-one on Scorpius?" Albus half-complained. "No offense mate,"

"None taken," the blond wizard replied almost immediately, not at all annoyed.

He knew Albus had just broken up with his girlfriend and he understood completely if he wanted to spend his time with someone else than him tomorrow night.

"I don't mind camping anyway," Scorpius added with a grin.

"It's settled then, I'll do my best to ward the house but for us and our plus-ones," Roxanne said.

Her cousins should consider themselves lucky to have her since this was not some simple spell available to everyone. But Roxanne was not only an incredible Quidditch player, but she was also a remarkable witch with a special affinity for charms and protective spells, which was one of the reasons the Auror department was so interested in her.

"Of course, Hugo and Lily don't get plus-ones," James said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Surprised by this news, Lily shot her brother an insulted look.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because you don't need a plus-one, Lils," was James only response "You should be happy enough that we let you come to the party at all,"

Lily cast a pleading look at Rose, but her cousin avoided her gaze, not wanting to get in the middle of this new sibling feud.

Lily was fuming but there was nothing she could say or do to change her brother's mind. At least not without getting herself into any more trouble.

She couldn't really tell her brother that she wanted a plus-one on the off-chance that she managed to catch Andrew McLaggen's attention. The idea seemed ridiculous even to Lilly since she would first have to make McLaggen aware of her existence.

After all, Andrew was the epitome of the cool guy. He was older, handsome and an irresistible kind of bad. Why would he have noticed her, the little Potter baby? When everyone's attention at Hogwarts was on her brothers? When she wasn't allowed to do anything fun? Lily had had just enough of being Lils, the good little sister, the well-behaved sibling. This year it was her turn to break rules, pull pranks and flirt shamelessly. And McLaggen seemed like the ideal partner in crime.

That was the reason why she had asked Scorpius to sleep with her, she didn't want to be a virgin or appear unexperimented the day McLaggen would finally notice her.

 _Because he will notice me_ , Lily swore to herself.

She would do everything to make it happen. But for that, she needed to be a little more like the confident and sensual girls McLaggen usually went for. Something that Lily believed would only come with experience. Her only hope to catch the attention of the boy she wanted was to convince Scorpius to help her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Where Is My Mind

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read my story!**

 **Please drop me a comment to tell me what you think so far and what I could improve (chapters lengths, POV, ...)**

 **I have a few chapters already written and that just need to be edited and I'm working on the next ones as well, of course ! So updates should come quite quickly, at least for the first chapters ;)**

* * *

Where Is My Mind

.

.

"I've noticed you spying on me, you know," someone said, coming from behind her.

Lily swirled around, having a little more difficulties than she should keeping steady due to her light consumption of alcohol. When she finally regained her balance, she found herself face to face with Scorpius. Or face to chest in reality, since Scorpius was so tall and Lily quite petite. He was watching her with his usual cocky grin, his hair catching the light coming from the fire in the middle of the garden. He was holding a butterbeer in his hand and took a deliberately slow sip as he waited for Lily's reaction.

She had spent her whole day silently observing Scorpius and watching if he would report her to Albus. She had kept telling herself that if he had wanted to tell her brother, he would have done so right after she had made her proposal and wouldn't have waited a whole day. Still, Lily had kept a close watch over the two Slytherins, not caring if she appeared clingy.

"I was just checking that you didn't tell Albus," she confessed, seeing no point in lying to him.

It was already late at night, the party had started a little over 5 hours ago and most people were already drunk, some of them had already gone home. McLaggen had done a little appearance 2 hours ago but he had left almost immediately after, taking a beautiful blonde witch with him in a side along apparition, leaving Lily no doubt as to what he had planned to do of his night.

"I don't see the point of telling him," Scorpius said simply before grinning at her wildly "So how is your search for a new bed-mate going, princess?"

Lily was fully aware that the wizard was making fun of her. It hadn't escaped her that every time a boy made a move in her direction, Scorpius was there, glaring from afar, and sometimes even whispering something that made the boys turn around immediately after.

"You won't be able to keep everyone away from me forever you know," Lily told him petulantly.

"I'll give it my best though," Scorpius said as if he was taking an oath, infuriating Lily even more.

Not quite sure why she had asked this insufferable man to sleep with her in the first place, Lily stomped away quickly. Instead of looking for another suitable "bed-mate" as Scorpius had called it, Lily went to talk with her friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander who had both been invited, despite being her age. The twins were good friends with everyone in the family, due to their mother's friendship with the Weasley/Potter adults.

As Lily left his side looking exasperated, Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, something he had noticed he did often when he was with her. He couldn't believe how single-minded this young witch was and her wild and honest temperament never ceased to amaze him. She probably didn't realise how refreshing it was for him to talk with someone who didn't deal in false pretenses and lies. He had spent half his night already scaring guys away from her but he didn't mind one bit. He could understand why so many would try to get close to her. She was a brilliant and funny witch, sometimes incredibly girlish but other times, wise and mature. She had also become quite stunning in the past months, her adolescent figure evolving toward a woman's, gifting Lily with feminine curves. And then there was her hair. Her fiery ginger hair contrasting perfectly with her smooth porcelain skin and the few freckles doting her face.

 _Stop that, you're on a slippery slope as it is,_ Scorpius told himself, gulping with difficulty and trying to rain in his thoughts, realising how far away his mind had wandered.

He immediately blamed it on alcohol but in truth since the conversation they had had the day before, his thoughts had been solely focused on a certain woman with enthralling hair. And again tonight, he didn't seem to be able to detach his eyes from the feisty little witch that was Lily Potter. He knew that he was at a party with her two brothers and that if one of them caught him starring at her as intensely as he was doing, he would get into trouble. Because he knew what everyone would see in his eyes if they deigned to look: uncontrolled desire.

As much as he knew he had been right to refuse her proposition, a part of him was now wondering what would have happened had he said yes. Would Lily actually have gone through with it? He knew she was a virgin and even if he didn't understand why she wanted to give away her innocence like that, he was quite certain she would have done it if he had agreed. But why ask him in the first place if she didn't have any romantic feelings for him?

 _Why did she have to come to me?_ Scorpius asked himself for the 50th time today.

By doing so, Lily had put images in his head that had no right to be there. Just last night, he had dreamed, fucking _dreamed_ , of her, naked and doing very naughty things to him.

And now Scorpius couldn't just un-see those images. Even if he branded them as pure fictions and never had a shot at experiencing them in reality, those delicious dreams would stay with him forever.

Scorpius was starting to realise that Lily wasn't just his friend's sister anymore. As of yesterday, she had become a fantasy, _his_ fantasy. One he could never indulge.

.

.

"Just go and ask the girl out Lys," Lily said to her friend, advising him to finally use his balls and go talk to Alice Longbottom who was currently sitting under a tree on her own.

The 6th year Hufflepuff witch had been Lysander sole subject of conversation for the last 4 months and Lily swore that if she had to put up with one more discussion about how pretty and perfect the girl was, she would puke. Lysander was her friend and she knew he was overly sensible and cute, but sometimes she just couldn't deal with his level of shyness and innocence. As if feeling exactly what was going on inside her head, Lorcan, Lysander's twin, winked at her before rolling his eyes, obviously tired of his brother's timidity as well.

Lorcan was everything Lysander wasn't. Out-spoken, daring and exuberant. He was also Lily's best friend and she adored him.

In fact, her little advice to Lysander had also been an attempt at getting Lorcan to herself so she could tell him how her plan was going, or more like, how it wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on Lys, if you don't go talk to her, I will," Lorcan said, taunting his brother.

That comment, and probably the three glass of firewhiskey he had just downed, made Lysander act. He went to talk to the girl of his dream under Lily's and Lorcan's watchful eyes.

"Seems like Alice is receptive to his charm," Lily said after a few minutes, proud like a mom.

"Don't start being happy immediately. If this leads somewhere, Lysander will soon be drowning our ears in his love for the witch. And that's something I'm not particularly looking forward to," Lorcan replied, always pragmatic.

"If they end up together, I'll be sure to tell Lys to keep his bedsheet stories to himself, thank you very much,"

"I wasn't specifically talking about that, but you have a point,"

"What about you? How's Mathilda?" Lily asked, referring to the Ravenclaw girl Lorcan had been dating as of late.

"We're no longer together," Lorcan shrugged.

If he didn't look particularly saddened, Lily knew that it was simply because he wasn't. Lorcan didn't get attached. He had dated a few girls, often for a long period of time, but never had she seen him actually fall for one of his girlfriends. And Lily knew why. Lorcan's heart was already taken.

"Maybe you should take your own advice then, and go talk to _her_ ," Lily suggested, throwing a pointed look at her best friend.

"You know that's not gonna happen, Potter. Drop it," Lorcan sighed.

"Tonight is probably your last chance you know," she insisted.

"I said: drop it," Lorcan replied, a little more dry than before.

"Alright, alright! As you wish Mr. Scamander," Lily laughed, lifting her hands in the air in a calming gesture.

A few more drinks later, Lysander had yet to return from his talk with Alice and Lily was feeling really tipsy, not quite used to drinking yet.

"What's gotten into Malfoy? He's been ogling you all night," Lorcan said, sounding as sober as Lily was feeling.

Lily resisted the urge to turn around and look for Scorpius. She knew full well why he was watching her.

"He's probably keeping an eye on me to make sure I don't jump your bones," she said, immediately provoking Lorcan's laughter.

As her friend was bent in half, laughing like a madman, Lily felt a spike of irritation prick her pride.

"Why is everyone exploding in laughter every time I mention sex and me in the same sentence?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lorcan said, calming down "It's just, why would he think that you would sleep with me?"

Lily, looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. But then she remembered it was Lorcan she was talking to, and he already knew her plan concerning McLaggen.

"I might have asked him to have sex with me?" she said, more a question than a statement.

She glanced at Lorcan when she didn't hear him say anything and saw him actively biting his lips in an effort not to laugh again. She sighed.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't my brightest idea,"

"But why Scorpius, Lily?" Lorcan finally asked her, still fighting a grin.

"Because I like him? As a friend I mean," she tried to explain "I trust him. And he's hot,"

"Alright, those are three valid reasons, but didn't you think that because he's Albus damned best friend, he could go and tell everything to your brother?"

"Of course I thought about that," Lily replied, annoyed at her own stupidity.

But she just couldn't explain it. Despite that very good argument, she hadn't hesitated for a second when she had chosen who to ask. She had _wanted_ to ask Scorpius. He had been her only choice actually.

"And what did he say when you asked him?" Lorcan continued questioning her.

"No. Obviously," she replied

"And now he's watching you? Did he tell Albus?"

"He didn't tell him, but now I guess he thinks it's his job to keep me from having sex,"

Lorcan pursed his lips and glanced back and force between her and Scorpius.

"What now?" Lily asked, knowing full well that her best friend still wanted to say something.

"Don't you think that maybe he didn't tell your brother because he's … interested?" he asked her, lifting his eyebrows in question.

That finally got Lily to turn around and look at Scorpius. But the Slytherin wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Yeah sure. And when he said no, it was probably just foreplay," she said, rolling her eyes to emphasize her sarcasm.

Obviously, Lorcan was wrong, Scorpius wasn't interested in anything but torturing her for eternity with her embarrassing proposal. And the fact that she had hoped for anything else was ridiculous in itself.

Lorcan shrugged and a grin spread on his face.

"All I'm saying is that, sure, he could only be watching out for you. But this looks a lot like jealousy to me, not wanting anyone getting in your knickers. Except him,"

"I think you're projecting your dreams on me," Lily replied, earning herself a scowl from her friend just as she glanced one last time at Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4 : Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Thanks for the review! If you keep telling me what you think, I'll keep improving and writing ;)**

 **I'll try to make the chapters longer but then updates might take a little longer to come out.**

 **Anyway, we have reached our first M-rated chapter, the first out of many I think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Knocking On Heaven's Door

.

.-

As the evening went by, Lily spent some more time talking and drinking, until the fire had been reduced to glowing ambers and almost everyone had left or chosen a tent to stay in. She sat down by the fire, tired from all the excitation and alcohol as she felt someone sit next to her, their thighs and arms touching. She didn't have to look to know it was Scorpius, who had probably come back to mock her some more.

"Looks like your brother has fallen asleep," Scorpius gestured toward Albus who was laying on the ground next to the dying fire. He had fallen into a deep sleep half an hour ago, and Lily knew he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

In fact, apart from his sleeping form, and Scorpius and her, the garden was now empty since the last guests had disappeared inside their tents or gone home. She remembered seeing a delighted Rose walking hand in hand with Joanna, a huge smile on her face, before going back inside the house, still holding her plus-one's hand.

"How was your night, Lils?" Scorpius asked her, lightly bumping her shoulder with his, bringing her attention back on him.

She grunted and scowled at him.

"You shouldn't make fun of me, Scorpius," she said, poking him in the chest with an accusing finger. "I'm destined to die a virgin and it's all your fault,"

She would probably have blushed at her own sentence if she had been sober. But she wasn't.

"You won't die a virgin, Lils. We will leave you alone once you're old enough," he said to her, referring to Albus, James and himself, as he passed an arm around her, in what he wanted to be a supportive gesture.

Instead, Lily leaned into him, resting her head at the junction between his arm and his torso.

Scorpius' conscience tried to send him signals, tried to tell him that he was playing a dangerous game, but he was just drunk enough not to care about reason. And after watching Lily all night, he could allow himself a comforting hug at least. Especially after he had to watch her spend most of her night talking to Lorcan Scamander instead of him.

"And when is that gonna be?" she asked , sarcastically.

"Probably around your thirties, I would say," he teased, knowing full well that his answer would irritate the witch again.

"Why are you doing this, Scorp?" Lily asked, lifting her head so she could look him in the eyes. She was making that cute face of hers, half pouting, half smiling, as if she couldn't decide if she was joking or sulking "Al and James, I can understand, I'm there sister. But what's your reason?" she asked, truly wondering. "What is it to you if I sleep with someone?"

"It's because I care about you, Lils," he said, smiling gently, not able to resist her.

"Ow. That's actually really sweet," she replied, her voice a little unsteady because of the alcohol and the smile finally winning against the pout. She leaned closer to him once again, lifting her face even higher until she was able to drop a kiss on the corner of Scorpius' mouth.

The blond wizard froze and quickly scanned the garden with his grey eyes. But except for them and the sleeping Albus, the garden was empty, no one having seen Lily's teasing kiss. Because for Scorpius, it had been the worst tease ever. He had been given a glimpse of what those lips felt like, sending a shiver down his spine and leaving him wanting more.

"Sorry," Lily said, her smile growing larger, a proof in itself that she wasn't sorry at all.

To make everything worse, Lily giggled against him, before passing her hand against his face, at the very same spot she had kissed him as if she wanted to erase the kiss. Her hand was a caress against Scorpius' skin and she let it wander on his cheeks, then on his neck. The caress turned into a feather-light touch, only one of her finger actually touching him. The finger followed the lines of his neck before going back up to his face and this time Lily traced his lips with her delicate finger. She had been following her touch's trail with her eyes, which were now focused on Scorpius' mouth, stealing the wizard's breath in anticipation. When she finally took her finger back and lifted her eyes to meet Scorpius', she discovered a storm raging inside the grey depth of his eyes.

"Sorry," she said again, this time in a murmur, her eyes never leaving Scorpius'.

That last apologise shattered Scorpius' control and he pulled the witch closer to him with the arm he already had around her, while his other hand landed gently on her neck. He closed the distance between their faces, his lips brushing Lily's. The witch had stiffened in his arms but as soon as their lips touched, she seemed to liquefy. They kissed slowly and carefully at first, both afraid to scare the other away but eventually the kiss deepened, Scorpius licking Lily's lower lip, asking her permission to enter. Lily obliged and soon their tongues began to tangle, giving the kiss a new passionate edge.

Lily moved even closer to Scorpius, lifting her leg lightly to pass it above Scorpius', now straddling him. She used one of her hand to grip his shoulder, to keep her balance, the other going to his hair, gripping but not pulling. Their new position allowing a closer contact, they pressed their bodies tighter against one another, Lily's sensitive mid-sections grinding against Scorpius hardness. Even if there was still two layers of fabric separating them, Scorpius groaned at the contact, feeling his erection tighten. A flash of reason penetrated Scorpius' hazed mind.

"Lily, wait," he said, breaking their kiss "this is wrong,"

He met her hungry gaze and was taken aback by how beautiful she looked in that instant, her hazel eyes reflecting the moon's light and her hair catching the last blaze of the fire. He cheeks were flushed, her breathing ragged and it was all because of him.

"It feels damn right to me," the witch replied, rubbing her body against him and returning her mouth to his.

And as fast as the flash had come, it was gone and lust was all that was left in Scorpius' brain.

He pushed Lily off him, hearing her cry out at the loss of his mouth and warmth beneath her. He stood up quickly, grabbing her carefully and all but carrying her to his tent. Once they were both inside, he quickly pulled out his wand to perform a silencing charm as well as a protection one before returning his focus on Lily.

Scorpius took her back in his arms and stroke a hand down her side, curving his fingers over her breast and hips. Lily couldn't stop her hand from going over his clothed chest to the hardness on his leg. Scorpius caught the shy look she shot him before she placed her fingers over him, feeling the warm stiff ridge of his arousal. As he caught his breath, he bent down to kiss her feverishly, pushing her back toward the floor.

He was now standing over her, his weight resting on his elbows on both sides of her face. He lowered his face to her silken top and bit her nipple through the fabric, making Lily moan just as he inserted one of his legs between Lily's, asking her to open.

Lily's hands had moved to his t-shirt and were now trying to get rid of the stupid clothing item. Scorpius straightened himself to take the t-shirt of and after throwing another hesitant look toward Lily, he lowered his hand to his buckle belt, unfastening it. He lowered his zipper and removed his trousers all together, now standing in the tent in nothing but his boxers.

The sight of Lily passing her tongue over her lower lip almost made Scorpius come right this instant, but the need to touch her was stronger than anything else and he returned his mouth to her quickly.

She had snaked her hand around his neck, one of them moving on his bare back, pushing him closer to her, intimating him to continue.

Scorpius removed Lily's top and pulled her skirt down, bringing her to the same state of undress as him. He brought his mouth to her breast, licking and sucking at her nipples through her bra while he started to rock against her, his erection brushing against her fabric-covered pussy with each stroke. Lily kept making desire filled noises, not used to this level of sensation and pleasure. Her eyes were glazed, her lips puffy and half opened wanting nothing more than to get even closer to Scorpius, to feel him inside her. So she brought her hands to his chest, pushing him off her long enough for her to get rid of her bra and lacey panties. As she stood there completely naked, she glanced at Scorpius still covered erection and the wizard immediately took his last piece of clothing off, freeing his painful cock. He got back on top of Lily, once again pushing her to the floor, covering her with his body and his warmth. He started kissing her again, nipping her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. Lily moaned against him as she felt one hand sliding between their bodies and stopping just short from where she needed it. Scorpius played with her curls for a moment before passing one long finger between her wet folds. Lily's heart stopped for a fearful second before a scream escaped her as Scorpius growled from seeing how wet she already was. But she wasn't ready for him yet, and if he didn't want to hurt her, he would have to work her properly before anything else. He pushed one finger inside her, knowing that just the one was already making her hurt slightly. He pushed in and out in a steady rhythm until he felt Lily pushing back against his finger, following him.

As she felt a second finger entering her, Lily tensed once again until she was meeting Scorpius thrusts again. After that, she felt his other big hand close over her breast, squeezing and petting her, making her sex clench in pleasure.

"Scorp," she muttered, her voice filled with need.

She wasn't sure what she was asking for exactly but Scorpius answered her plea with a long passionate kiss and deeper movement from his fingers. Lily felt something grow inside her, a need that only Scorpius could fulfill and she knew she was making more and more embarrassing noises as Scorpius fingers were now scissoring inside her, stretching her tight channel with the most delightful bite of pain. When the blond wizard added a third finger, she cried again but this time, she felt her whole body tense as she reached her first orgasm ever and as the flow of pleasure cascading inside her felt so unbearably good that it almost made her blind for a second.

Letting her get down from her climax, Scorpius petted her with his free hand, dropping kisses all over her face. When he thought she was back, he withdrew his fingers from her and heard her noise of complaint, only confirming that she was ready for him. Scorpius placed himself right above her, aligning their bodies and one of his hand grasped one of Lily's free hand, locking their fingers together as he started to push inside her. When Lily made a little pained sound, he kissed her again, slowing his movement, giving her more time to adjust.

"Shh, it's okay, Lily. I know it hurts but never again," he murmured to her reassuringly as he resumed pushing. The witch took him in, all of him until he was fully sheathed inside her. As a reward, he sucked, nipped and licked at her mouth, her neck, making new moans come out of her desirable mouth. When she started to push back against his cock, Scorpius started moving his hips, slowly at first but with an increasing speed as Lily's mouth fell open, letting gasps of pleasure bloom inside the tent. Her free hand was in his hair, holding on to him firmly as he pounded inside her slick channel.

To Scorpius' surprise, Lily' lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as she pushed her fingers into his hair. This new position allowed Scorpius to go deeper just as his cock brushed against Lily's clit with each powerful thrust. It didn't take long for Lily's pussy to start tightening around Scorpius' length as wave after wave of pleasure rode the witch. When she finally reached her peek for the second time that night, Scorpius felt her walls squeezing and milking him as he came inside her with a groan.

Physically spent but extremely satisfied sexually, Scorpius kissed Lily's luscious lips one more time, thoroughly, before letting himself fall down next to her. The last thing the wizard remembered doing before drifting into a powerful slumber is pulling the witch's frail body against him, and placing a comforting arm around her as he pulled the cover above them.


	5. Chapter 5 : This Is The Last Time

**Hey ! I know I told you I would make the chapters longer but, I already had a few written so obviously, I didn't change their lengths. We'll hit the longer chapter after chapter 7!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

This Is The Last Time

.

.

When Scorpius woke up in the morning, he was surprised and a little bit afraid to find himself alone in his tent, almost believing that he had imagined everything. But the spot next to him was still warm, proving that he had indeed spent his night with someone, that someone being Lily Potter. For an instant, he was petrified at the thought that Albus might have come inside his tent at any moment, and found a naked Lily there with him. Scorpius gulped at the idea of what his best friend might have said or done then. One thing was certain, Scorpius wouldn't have made it back home unarmed. And if it had been James….

Putting his clothes back on, Scorpius exited the tent as fast as he could, wondering where Lily had disappeared and why she hadn't woken him. Scorpius wasn't used to being the one waking up alone, wondering where his one-night stand had gone off to. So far, he had only been the one leaving as discreetly as possible in the morning and this felt like a cruel trick of fate to suddenly be on the other side.

Outside his tent, Scorpius found a still sleeping Albus, laying on the floor in the exact same position that he had fallen asleep in last night. Feeling a little bit guilty for not taking care of his friend, Scorpius woke the wizard up.

"Merlin, my head," were Albus' first words as he lifted himself from the ground, immediately putting a hand to his head, trying foolishly to stop his headache.

"Yeah, you didn't go easy on the alcohol yesterday," Scorpius observed, helping Albus up.

"Where's Lily?" the Potter boy asked, a distress alarm instantly sounding inside Scorpius' head.

"No idea, how should I know?" he replied, careful to keep his voice steady.

"I need her hangover potion, and I need it like yesterday," Albus mumbled, not really listening to Scorpius.

"I'll help you find her,"

It turned out, Lily hadn't gone very far, since they found her in the kitchen, stirring a purple mixture inside a blackened copper cauldron. Scorpius remarqued that she had changed into new clothes and had probably taken a shower too.

 _Just how early had she left the tent?_ He wondered.

"Hey guys! The potion's brewing don't worry," she said cheerfully, greeting the two Slytherins with a big smile "It should be ready in less than 10 minutes,"

"What would I do without you, Lils," Albus said, more a fact than a question.

He went to kiss her on her forehead.

"Merlin, you need a shower big brother," Lily told him, laughing at the face Albus pulled as she basically told him he smelled "No shower, no potion," she insisted.

Albus grunted but left the kitchen to go wash away the horrid smell of smoke and alcohol he was diffusing in the room, leaving his sister and Scorpius alone in the kitchen.

"Hey princess," Scorpius said, deciding on a carefree approach.

"Malfoy," the redhead greeted him in return using the same tone as him.

"Slept well?" the blond wizard continued, hoping that if he acted nonchalantly and as if nothing happened, so would Lily.

"You know I did," she replied instead, with an impish smile, fully acknowledging their night together.

"You're playing with fire, Lils," Scorpius drawled while glancing at the door Albus had just used to exit the room.

Lily followed his gaze but only shrugged.

"If I didn't get burn last night, what will a few more comments change?" she asked rhetorically.

"Speaking of what happened last night …" Scorpius started but was almost immediately interrupted by Lily.

"I know what you are going to say. You think it was a mistake and it will never happen again," she said with a knowing smile.

Scorpius was taken aback by her perspicacity.

"You've been practicing your legiliment skills, princess?" he said, making Lily laugh lightly "They're not quite on point yet, though. I would never qualify sleeping with you as a mistake," he said, his confident smile back on his face "But you're correct on the rest, it will _never_ happen again,"

Flattered and irritated at the same time, Lily didn't find anything to say. The Slytherin was so sure of himself!

"Don't worry, I won't bother you with sex anymore," she finally replied "You weren't even that good," she lied, trying to coax his disproportionate masculine ego.

"For someone who _wasn't that good_ , I did an okay job making you come. Twice, if I remember correctly," he simply replied, not taking the bait.

Lily fought a blush at the memories this last sentence triggered.

"I know you're new to the whole sex thing, but girls rarely climax during their first time," Scorpius continued, his voice pure silk.

"But you had enough practice in that particular area, considering all the girls whose virginity you've taken," she replied, less amused this time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you have a … reputation for …," she stopped, looking for the perfect words "sleeping and dumping" she finished.

"Sleeping and dumping? What is that?" Scorpius asked, laughing at the expression.

"You just won't admit that you're a man-whore," Lily retorted, hiding her smile.

"Says the one who almost begged me to sleep with her and then waited until I was wasted to pounce on me," Scorpius said, taking a step to his left as Lily threw a towel at him "You're cunning, princess, I'll have to give you that," he added, chuckling.

"Oh please, you were barely tipsy! If someone was drunk and taken advantage of, that's definitively me," Lily retorted, lifting her eyebrows in indignation.

"I'm a gentleman, Lils. I'd never take advantage of a drunk girl," Scorpius said, his voice serious again. "I don't need to," he winked.

"Arrogant man-whore," Lily insisted, pointing a finger at him.

"You know you love it, Lily," Scorpius purred.

A triumphant smile bloomed on Lily's face.

"You called me Lily," she said, happiness overriding her voice.

"Isn't that your name? Or do you go by something else now?" Scorpius joked, not understanding what the ginger witch was getting at.

"No, no," she shook her head "No, you usually call me Lils, or worse, _princess_ ," she said with disgust "We'll have to discuss your nickname choices by the way," she added, almost like an afterthought "But just now, you called me Lily,"

Scorpius didn't understand her excitement over such a little thing. Everyone called him Malfoy or Scorp all the time and he had never minded either. He had to admit that Scorpius wasn't the easiest name to pronounce or remember and Scorp was shorter. But it was nice to now that calling Lily by her given name made her that happy, Scorpius would make sure to use it more often.

What he didn't know though, was that Lily also remembered him calling her by her full name the previous night as they were having sex. Now each time Lily would hear her name, she would inevitably think about him and about that night.

"Let's make a deal, _Lily,"_ Scorpius said, whispering her name and bringing her focus back on him "I won't tell your brother if you don't,"

He was now taking the subject in a more serious direction, knowing full well they would have to keep this from Albus. His best friend could never know what had happened or he would seriously hurt him.

"That's something I'll gladly shake hands on," Lily giggled, still sounding delighted. "We'll have to develop a strategy to keep him from finding out the next time as well," she added, teasing.

"There won't be a next time," Scorpius shot her a pointed look.

"You're no fun," the witch sighed as she went back to stirring her potion, while Scorpius got closer to the door, ready to leave the room.

"Liar," he murmured as he exited the room, knowing full well that Lily had heard him.

Scorpius knew that he couldn't sleep with Lily again. And, as he felt a pang of regret at the thought, he convinced himself that it was for the best.

Lily 's heart hadn't stopped beating furiously, not even for one second since she had woken up in Scorpius' arms. The exhilaration of having slept with him, the beautiful and mysterious Malfoy heir, had had her stomach in knots all morning. She kept thinking about their skin touching and how his hands had felt on her, but also about his sexy laugh, his signature grin and his stormy eyes. She supposed it was normal that she couldn't stop thinking about him since it had been her first time. And what a first time! She was bound to get a little attached, wasn't she?

She had liked their little exchange of witty comments this morning, but then she always liked talking with him. The way he always riled her, only to say something utterly nice and sweet right after. Sometimes she asked herself if she wasn't bipolar from the way she went from infuriated to laughing her heart out when he was around.

Lily knew she could trust him to keep their secret, even from Albus, and if anything, losing her virginity to him had only made her like him more.

 _As a friend, of course_ , _only as a friend_ she thought as if trying to convince herself.

Scorpius had made it crystal clear that he wasn't interested in her that way. Or any other way for that matter, since he was adamant not to sleep with her again. And why would he? Lily was after all just an inexperienced witch, two years younger than him and just cool enough to joke with. She realised that Scorpius wasn't short on demands and offers on both the sexual or romantic plan and she knew she really didn't stand a chance against all those other witches. As if being Albus' little sister wasn't disadvantaging enough.

She couldn't help but compare Scorpius to McLaggen, her crush for almost a year now. They shared many traits, notably the size of their disproportionate egos. They also both had the reputation to be players, which was the proof that she had very bad taste in men.

But where McLaggen was outgoing and was friends with almost everyone, Scorpius had very few people he actually called friends. And only with those did he really let his true personality out, his more playful side but more importantly his gentler one. The rest of the time, he had a very confident and cunning attitude, that, coupled with his never-ending sarcastic comments and his popularity with the females, only marked him as a somewhat snobbish bad boy. To the rest of the school, he was the perfect pure-blood Slytherin, part of the elite, mysterious and deliciously inaccessible. And of course, like every unattainable thing, he was craved by many, be it as friend or lover.

Just last night, she had had to watch the flock of witches going to him, flashing him their prettiest smiles, full of carnal intent. But Scorpius had stayed unfazed, speaking with them but never taking them up on their offers.

 _Instead, he had spent the night with me_ , she thought as a warm and fuzzy feeling spread inside Lily's stomach at that realization and another flow of sensual memories invaded her mind.

"He doesn't like me like that," she finally said out loud, bringing herself to reason once again. "And neither do I,"

Sounding half convinced herself, Lily repeated the last words in her head, over and over again. But deep down she knew that since last night, those words had turned into half-truth.


	6. Chapter 6 : Far From Any Road

**Hey there, h** **ere's our first longer chapter!** **! Thank you for the reviews! They really keep me motivated :)**

 **You might have noticed that my chapter's titles are song's titles. They're actually songs I would recommend listening to while reading the chapter or that I feel go well with it. Look them up and tell me if you think they match what I'm writing!**

 **And of course, don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

Far From Any Road

.

.

Scorpius left the Burrow later that morning after he helped Albus and James clean the garden. He apparated to his bedroom back in the London house he lived in with his father and was met by grey cold walls and the ascetic atmosphere that always reigned in the house. He took his time showering in the en-suite bathroom and put some comfortable clothes on, knowing full well that his father wouldn't approve of them.

"Scorpius," a cold voice that belonged to his father called him, just as he was going down the final steps of the imposing marble staircase.

Draco didn't ask him how the party had been or if he had enjoyed it. No, instead he ran his eyes over his son, methodically checking for injuries. Draco had never understood his son's friendship with Albus but he had learned to at least tolerate it. It had been Scorpius' mother, Astoria, who had convinced Draco to let their son live his life and make his own choices, at least concerning his friends.

His father had never been the warmest wizard on earth but since Astoria's death 5 years ago, the man had turned colder and the only thing he still cared about was his mother and his son.

Scorpius knew his father would never hesitate to do anything he felt necessary to keep him safe and happy. Only, Draco's conception of happiness and Scorpius' differed most of the time.

"We're having lunch at the Manor," Draco said, once he was satisfied that his only son was still in one piece. "I'd advise you to change your clothes if you don't want your grandmother lecturing you. And it would be a good idea not to speak of your whereabouts for the last two days with your grandfather," he added, knowing full well that if he tolerated the Weasleys and Potters, the family's patriarch still considered them as enemies and would never allow his sole heir to spend time with them.

If only Lucius knew exactly how Scorpius had been spending time with the youngest Potter …

Scorpius repressed a laugh at the idea.

"I'll get ready then," he replied to his father instead, going back to his room to change into one of his expensive suits.

When Scorpius and Draco flooed to the Malfoy Manor, they were immediately greeted by Narcissa, Draco's mother. She engulfed both men into an affectionate but still ladylike hug before kissing them on the cheek.

Narcissa lived for her family. She loved Draco and Scorpius more than anything or anyone else and had more than once defied Lucius, the supposed head of the family, for them.

Once Narcissa released them, her eyes immediately went to Draco as she eyed him with worry.

"You've lost weight again," she said to her son, making Scorpius look at his father more intently.

"No need to worry, mother," Draco replied, not wanting to have Narcissa start on the subject.

Accepting his son's dismissal, Narcissa focused on Scorpius, who, she was delighted to see, looked as handsome as ever in his luxurious suit.

"Scorpius! You look dashing my boy!" she commented proudly.

As she started walking toward the reception room which in reality was just an oversized living room, she continued to talk.

"We invited the Flints for lunch as well. Your father thought it would be a good idea for you to rekindle with some of your old friends, Draco," she announced "And their lovely daughter, Blair, is here too," she added, for Scorpius benefits.

Scorpius cursed internally. For the past 4 years, his grandmother's favourite pastime had been to play matchmaker. She had first tried to set Draco up, after she had deigned his mourning period over Astoria long enough. Narcissa had presented every eligible pure-blood witches she thought of to her son, during dinners or various receptions, but to no avail. She had finally given up after 2 years when it had become clear that whoever she picked for him, Draco never even tried.

After that failure, Narcissa had redirected her efforts on her grandson instead, who, with 15, had been considered old enough to start looking for a possible bride. At first, Scorpius had found it funny, all those well behaved pure-blood witches being paraded before him. Of course, he had used the situation to his advantage, getting better "acquainted" with almost all his suitors, only not in the sense his grandmother had hopped.

As it turned out, Blair Flint was one of the few Slytherin Scorpius had yet to sleep with. But somehow that idea didn't appeal to him, not as much as it would have 2 years ago, when he had been 15, controlled by his cock and only just discovering his sexuality. Now, 2 years later, the novelty of sex had worn off as he had realised how easily he could get it with almost every witch at school. The idea of a new conquest didn't hold anything anymore for Scorpius. Of course, the contradiction that those supposed irreproachable witches represented by sleeping with him when his grandmother had especially picked them for their presumed chastity and their lineage, would always make him laugh, but not enough to want to sleep with Blair just for that.

Furthermore, contrary to everyone's belief, Scorpius wasn't into virgins all that much. More often than not, sleeping with a virgin was messy and without any real interest. Scorpius much preferred an active partner in bed, who knew what she was doing and who would also know how to enjoy sex. He liked to think of himself as a generous lover, that liked to bring pleasure to his partner just as much as he liked being pleasured in return and that reciprocity was usually only possible with more experienced witches.

But with Lily had been different than with all those other girls who had given him their first time. The young Potter had been so enraptured in desire and pleasure that the mere sight of her with lust in her eyes had made Scorpius forget everything else. She had been sensible and responsive to his every strokes and caresses, moving with inexperience but what she didn't have in practice she had countered with raw wilderness and passion. Scorpius knew with certitude that she would quickly become a very skilled lover and then sex with her would be … shattering.

Once again chasing his thoughts of Lily out of his head, Scorpius concentrated on Narcissa again.

"I have met her, grandmother. We're in the same year at Hogwarts," he replied politely. He didn't add that they were also both in Slytherin, which was a given.

"Well then, I hope I can count on you to entertain her today," the Malfoy woman said with a pleased smile as she led her two beloved family members where the others waited.

.

.

On the 1st of September, Lily made her way to the prefect carriage of the Hogwarts Express after having said goodbye to her parents and elder brother. She had been pleasantly surprised when she had received her prefect badge a week ago along with her school list. Both her parents had been very proud, just like the rest of the Weasley/Potter family. In fact, Hugo had also been chosen as prefect for Gryffindor and Rose had been made Head Girl, sending Lily's aunt Hermione over the moon with joy.

So now, as her new status requested, she was going to join the other prefects from the other houses and years to get their first assignment from Rose and the new Head Boy. As she entered the carriage, she was greeted by the other fifth year with enthusiasm, particularly Lysander who had been made a Ravenclaw prefect just as Lily always thought he would. But it was the shiny new Head Boy badge on Scorpius' jacket that caught her attention. She immediately made her way to him, laughing internally at the new battle of wits that was sure to come.

"I'm surprised McGonagall picked you as Head Boy," she said as an introduction.

"Hello to you too, Lily," Scorpius replied, arching one pale eyebrow "Normally people offer congratulations you know" he continued, as if teaching a child.

"If you have too many people congratulate you, it might get to your head," Lily explained "I'm here to help you and keep it real,"

"How considerate. Maybe I should return the favour?" Scorpius murmured, amused by the younger witch.

"No need. Although my parents are as proud as peacocks, my two beloved brothers already took it upon themselves to remind me how unexpected this was,"

Of course, James and Albus had just been messing with her as it was their duty as siblings and Lily knew that they were just as proud of her, albeit a little jealous.

"I wouldn't say it was unexpected," the Slytherin replied "They probably just said that because neither of them was made a prefect,"

"My thoughts exactly," Lily smiled, pleased "So, now that you're the highest figure of authority among students, what are you going to do with all your power?"

"Abuse it, of course. I wouldn't be a proper Slytherin if I didn't," Scorpius winked but Lily's laugh was interrupted by Rose's bossy voice.

"Congratulations to all new prefect and welcome back to all the others," she said, her voice resonating inside the carriage "Malfoy and I are counting on all of you to make this year go as smoothly as possible and make sure Hogwarts stays a safe and respectable place,"

Rose continued to talk, going over all the rules prefects had to follow and over every thing that were expected of them, only stoping long enough to breath.

"Is she going to let you talk at all?" Lily whispered to Scorpius, making fun of her cousin usual bossy attitude.

"She can have all the spotlight," he shrugged "I'm happy to be in her Head-Girl shadow,"

"Not very Malfoy-like of you," Lily commented.

"I have a street cred to maintain,"

"I'm pretty sure being Head Boy won't prevent you from being a manwhore, don't worry" the Gryffindor witch replied, lifting her eyebrow imperiously.

"I seem to have a bad influence on you, princess. You're becoming way too sarcastic," Scorpius replied, smug.

Lily snorted.

"You're influencing me. Sure,"

"Potter, if you and Malfoy have more interesting things to discuss than what I'm saying, please share with us," Rose once again interupted them, bringing everyone's attention on them.

"Not at all Rose, Scorpius just asked me if I minded checking the train with him when we arrived at Hogsmeade, that's all," Lily immediately replied, as if she had had an answer ready all along.

"Really? Well, thank you, it's good to have people volunteer for the least wanted tasks," the Head Girl replied, only half fooled by her cousin but accepting her explanation.

No one ever wanted to inspect the train. It meant staying behind everyone to check that no one had been forgotten or trapped in the train and as a consequence, the prefect tasked with this always missed the last carriage to Hogwarts and had to walk to the castle's entrance, missing the Sorting ceremony as well. Either the Head Boy or Girl was supposed to do this task with the help of one prefect, but each year it was dificult to find someone willing to do it.

Scorpius shot an interrogating look at Lily, asking her silently what she was planning but only got a cat-eat-the-canary grin in return.

.

.

Once Rose was done giving every prefect something to do once they arrived at Hogsmeade, the meeting was adjurned, and Lily, Hugo and Lysander went back to their compartment where Lorcan had been waiting for them.

They spent their journey talking and almost forgot to change into their wizarding robes before reaching their destinations.

Lily stayed put next to the train as Lysander went to escort the first years to the boats and Hugo and Lorcan made their way to the horseless carriages. Scorpius joined her after a few minutes and they started their inspection of the now empty Hogarwts Express.

"You can thank me now, " Lily said as she started searching the train for lost belongings.

"Thank you? What for ?" Scorpius replied , his eyes still searching the ground.

"For granting you the pleasure of my company of course,"

"I wouldn't call it a pleasure but let's not play with words," he said before ducking behind a compartment door just as Lily threw a shoe she had just found at him.

"I'm just saying that this feels a lot like a trap," Scorpius pleaded, his hands held up in the air.

"A trap?" Lily repeated.

"I feel like you are going to ask me to have sex with you any moment now,"

"Please," Lily rolled her eyes "We're alone in a train filled with small compartments and free seats. If I wanted to, I could just start undressing you and have my wicked way with you right this second,"

"Is this a proposition ? " Scorpius asked mischeviously.

"If it was, would you say yes?"

"Nope," the wizard replied dropping his intense expression and leaving Lily to go search the other side of the train.

After going through the train, the two students started walking back toward the castle, taking the little pathway that linked Hogsmeade to the school.

"I do have a suggestion for us though," Lily said after a while making Scorpius shiver when she used the word "us".

"Please. Do suggest," Scorpius drooled.

"We should be sex friends," she said, her tone firm.

"Sex friends?" Scorpius repeated, once again caught by surprise.

"Yeah, you know ... cuddle buddies, friends with benefits, pounding pals, butt buddies,..." the witch continued.

"Yeah, okay I got the idea but please stop," Scorpius exclaimed lifting one hand in the air. "Why is it that every time something comes out of your mouth it has to be sex related? If I had any doubts about you and Albus being brother and sister, I dont anymore,"

"Did I shock you ?" Lily asked suavely.

"Immensely," he replied sarcastically "I wonder where you learned all those expressions, though"

"Wouldnt you like to know," Lily wiggled her eyebrows, jokingly. "So what do you say to my suggestion?" she asked almost immediately after.

Scorpius took his time replying. He knew the right thing to do would be to say no, there was no other option really. But a part of him wished he would say yes. This part of him that craved Lily's touch and dreamed of her every night since that stupid conversation, was pushing him to say yes and kiss her right this instant.

"You'd get attached, it wouldnt work," he replied instead, neither denying nor confirming his interest in the proposition.

"I wont if you don't," the witch replied, sensing that not everything was lost.

But Scorpius was taken aback by her answer.

"Is that what you're hopping for? That this would end like some kind of fairytale romance and that we'd fall madly in love with each other?" he retorted.

The idea sounded wrong to him. For him love was overated, his parents' story having proven that happy ever afters didn't exist. Loving someone was making you weak, and Scorpius would do anything to avoid ending up like his father, a broken man. He knew he'd never be able to give his heart to anyone, and if this was what Lily was looking for, than she'd better start looking somewhere else before he hurt her without meaning to.

"Of course not. And for your information, very few fairytale romances start with the protagonsits having casual sex," Lily snorted, moking him.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, chasing away his distrust.

"I just want to be clear," he said, not able to hide his relief at her negative answer.

Lily shot him a curious look, but didn't say anything until they reached the castle's entrance. They made their way to the door leading to the Great Hall but stopped in front of them almost at the same time, both feeling the need to say something to close this conversation.

"Lily, ..." Scorpius started but was immediately interrupted by the Gryffindor witch.

"At least take some time to consider it before you reject my suggestion," she said, her voice confident and firm.

And with that, she plunged her eyes into Scorpius grey ones before leaning forward and standing on the tip of her toe so she could kiss Scorpius on the cheek. After that Lily simply shot him what she hopped was a disarming smile and she opened the Great Hall's door and walked inside toward the Gryffindor table.


	7. Chapter 7 : Gives You Hell

Gives You Hell

.

.

The following morning Lily made her way to the Great Hall to get breakfast and was delighted to find the room almost empty except for a few students and staff members. One familiar face, in particular, caught her attention and she made her way to the Ravenclaw table where Lorcan was already sitting. The Scamander twin looked disheveled and visibly still tired but the fact that he had managed to get out of bed probably just so he could talk to her without a crowd was the reason why Lily loved him so much.

"If it isn't my favourite Scamander!" Lily said as she dropped into the seat next to Lorcan.

"I'll tell Lys you said that," he replied lifting his tired eyes to look at the witch.

"No, you won't," Lily shot back, taking Lorcan's french toast from his hand and biting in it before her friend had a chance to protest.

"That was mine,"

"I'll make you another," she replied, her mouth half full.

Teasing Lorcan was one of her favourite past time but he was usually too calm to take the bait. Except in the morning.

"So, I'm guessing you're not up this early simply to enjoy the first rays of suns," she said as she started making another french toast for Lorcan, true to her word. She liked to tease but she wasn't mean.

"I wanted to ask you how your train checking with Malfoy went last night," Lorcan answered eyeing the half-finished toast hungrily.

"It went well, we only found 3 shoes, all different of course, 5 scarfs and 2 bras. Yeah, I know, who would forget their bra in the Hogwarts Express?" Lily asked, amused.

"A very interesting question indeed but I was referring to how it went with our new Head Boy," Lorcan shot her a pointed look, knowing full well that she was dodging the subject on purpose.

"Well ... not as well as I had hoped," she finally answered.

Even though Lily knew that she should have kept what happened between her and Scorpius a secret, she hadn't been able to keep it from Lorcan. He was after all her best friend and he had known about the whole plan since the beginning. In fact, Scorpius hadn't said anything about telling other people, he had just asked to keep it from Albus, which was a given for Lily. It wasn't like she wanted to tell anyone else as a matter of fact.

Lorcan hadn't judged her for sleeping with the Slytherin, on the contrary, he had been a little pleased by the fact that he had been right all along in saying that Scorpius was interested in Lily.

"You mean Malfoy didn't agree to be your sex teacher?" Lorcan asked suavely, getting himself a glare from Lily.

"I didn't really put it like that,"

"You didn't mention McLaggen?," Lorcan said dryly.

"I didn't speak about it being _lessons,"_ Lily rolled her eyes "And no, I didn't mention McLaggen,"

Lorcan's expression suddenly got serious as he eyed his friend.

"Listen, Lily. You know I'm a 100% for casual sex. As long as it's consensual I'm all for having it," he said, his usual sarcasm forgotten "I know that being in love with your partner probably makes it 10 times better, but not everyone is in love and sometimes the person you love doesn't love you back. That doesn't mean that people shouldn't enjoy sex. I don't think we should deny ourselves pleasure just because we don't have love,"

Lily was a little taken aback by how serious Lorcan was and how intensely he had just spoken. But seeing as how this subject concerned him, he had probably given it a fair amount of thought.

"But then what you're doing, or what you want to do with Scorpius ... I'm not really sure it's a good idea," he continued.

"I thought you supported me," Lily said.

"Yes, for the whole losing your virginity plan. I didn't think you would actually try and use Scorpius and just ditch him the moment McLaggen noticed you,"

Lorcan wasn't trying to make Lily feel guilty and his tone wasn't harsh at all. He was just trying to explain how he viewed the situation and make sure that Lily knew what she was actually asking for.

"Lorc, I'm not forcing Scorpius. I only offered something casual and he knows that. The possibility that I'd fall for him is actually what scares him," Lily said, trying to keep her guilt at bay. "Anyway, I don't think we need to worry about that, I'm pretty sure that my proposition will stay unanswered at best,"

Lorcan glanced at the Slytherin table very briefly before returning his eyes to Lily.

"I think you've got your chance," he said before shrugging.

He didn't need to add anything else, simply dropping the subject would tell Lily that he was on her side and that he would support her. If she was sure of her and if Malfoy knew what he would be signing up for, then who was he to judge?

"Hi!" the cheerful voice of Lysander put an end to Lily and Lorcan's conversation as they both greeted him.

The second Scamander twin took a seat across from Lily and smiled warmly at her.

"Did you ask your cousin to pair me up with Alice?" he asked excitedly.

Lily starred at Lysander completely dumbfounded, not understanding what or who he was talking about.

"You know, for prefect rotations," he explained.

"Hum no, I didn't ask Rose anything," she said "Why? Do you have your schedule already?"

"Yes, and it turns out I'm paired with Alice for the whole semester! If that isn't fate, I don't know what is," Lysander said excitedly.

Lily shot a look at Lorcan, just in time to see him roll his eyes discreetly. Since the party, Lysander hadn't stopped talking about Longbottom even though they hadn't spoken longer than 30 minutes and never again since then. But that short conversation seemed to have been enough for the sweet Scamander to fall in love with the Hufflepuff prefect.

"That's great news," Lily replied, trying to be happy for her friend "I wonder who I've been paired with," she continued, trying her hardest not to look at the Slytherin table where she knew Scorpius was now sitting next to her brother.

"I just hope it's someone I appreciate, like Hugo, Rose or Joanna,"

"Or Malfoy?" Lysander suggested.

"Or Malfoy," Lily agreed before she could catch herself. She looked at Lysander confused.

Lorcan wasn't saying anything but he was grinning at the scene, considering if, maybe, Lysander knew something.

"Rose gave me your schedule as well actually, thinking I would see you before she did," Lysander said, looking surprised as well "I couldn't help but look and she did pair you with Malfoy,"

He gave Lily a piece of parchment he had pulled from his bag and the witch took it eagerly, checking the schedule carefully.

"Thanks, Lys," she said, looking at him "At least patrolling won't be too dull if I'm with Malfoy,"

"Yeah, you're friends after all," Lysander said, who had gone back to being cheerful.

Lily looked nervously at Lorcan but relaxed when he simply shrugged. It was common knowledge that Scorpius and her where friends, thanks to Albus. Lysander probably hadn't meant anything else.

Just as Lily started to relax, convinced herself that no one knew anything about her and Scorpius, a loud voice suddenly shouted her name, making her cringe.

"Lily!"

Lily cursed internally. Knowing that the voice belonged to her very annoying brother, she feared the worst.

"Lily!" Albus shouted again from the Slytherin table.

If some people had ignored his first shout, the second one managed to bring every student's attention on him.

Lily hadn't bothered to turn around after his first shout, trying to simply ignore Albus. But his second shout was a clear indication that he wasn't going to stop easily. He wanted her attention and he would get it, no matter how many times he had to call her name.

"I think he wants to talk to you,' Lorcan said, stating the obvious with an amused smile.

Lily had turned a very bright shade of red, reacting to her brother's sudden outburst which put her in the spotlight as well. She didn't like being the center of attention. At least not like that, not in front of all the teachers and every student. Especially if it was just because her brother had decided to make a spectacle of himself.

When she didn't move to his table or make any sign to prove she had heard him, Albus called her name a third time and waved his arms at her at the same time. Now everyone was clearly eyeing the siblings, wondering what was going on with the Potters.

"I don't think he's planning to stop until you go see him," Lysander said, feeling sorry for Lily as the witch looked at him with discomfort in her eyes.

"Why does he have to be so ... so ..."

"So Albus?" Lorcan suggested.

"Do you think he knows?" Lily asked turning to the first twin, suddenly alarmed.

She didn't see any other reasons for her brother to call her out in front of the whole school when he perfectly knew how much she disliked being the center of attention.

"He wouldn't be smiling like that if he knew," Lorcan answered logically after having pondered on the question in his head.

"If he knew what?" Lysander asked, his suspicion from earlier resurfacing.

"Nothing," both Lily and Lorcan replied quickly and firmly, making it even more obvious to Lysander that they were indeed hiding something.

Finally, it was Lorcan who intimated Lily to go see her brother before Albus started shouting even louder or to tap dance on the tables.

Lily reluctantly made her way to the Slytherin table where all eyes were focused on her. She spotted Scorpius immediately, his grey eyes burning her. When she reached her brother, she shot him an annoyed look before asking him what this was all about.

"You know, if you want to talk to me so badly, you can just come to my table Al. No need to make all that noise," she chastised him, throwing a look around the Great Hall to find many students still eyeing them.

"As the youngest sibling, it only seems logical for you to come to me," Albus replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Lily just sighed. She had accepted a long time ago that her little sister status could be used against her at all time.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me so badly it couldn't wait?" she asked instead of reacting.

Lily's question caused Albus to turn toward his Slytherin friends, most of them7th-year students. They had been watching Lily and Albus curiously since she had come to their table, wondering what Albus had planned.

"Lily you know the guys, right?" Albus asked, being very vague as to whom "the guys" encompassed.

Indeed, Lily knew a few of the Slytherin around the table because they were Al's friends but most of them she only knew from view. It seemed like they had been having a boy only breakfast since not a single witch was sitting with them.

Albus didn't wait for Lily's answer but turned toward his friends instead.

"Guys, you all know my baby sister, Lily?" he asked, making Lily bristled when he used the term "baby".

She hated it when James and Albus talked about her as if she was 5-year-old.

 _At least he called me Lily_ , she thought.

The wizards she knew nodded and some even threw a "Hello", "Hi," her way, still not understanding what Albus was getting at.

"As you can see, good looks run in the family," Albus continued, still smiling, although a little more menacingly now. His comment got a few snorts from some of his friends.

He shot them a dirty look before resuming his little speech that he had obviously prepared for the occasion.

"And it's true, Lils is easy on the eyes," he said, bringing a new wave of heat to Lily's already bright red cheeks. "But I want you to remember that she is my little sister and still very much a little girl,"

"Al!" Lily tried to protest. But somehow she found herself frozen on the spot, a very distinct feeling of shame blossoming inside her.

Albus didn't pay any attention to her but instead shot pointed looks at the guys around him.

"She might look all grown up, but she really isn't. She hasn't even kissed a boy yet," he said, not second-guessing his facts for one second "she still sleeps with a Teddy bear and wears pink Lucy The Witch pajamas," Albus chuckled, collecting a few laughs from his friends as well.

Now Lily wanted to strangle her stupid brother. He had apparently made it his mission to humiliate her in front of half the Slytherin house, including Scorpius. If she could just move and step out of her frozen state, she would slap him in front of everyone. But she knew that if she tried to say anything, Albus would just spin it so she would sound like a petulant child, only proving him right.

"I'm telling you, Lils is really just an innocent little girl and I want her to stay that way," Albus continued, not once looking at his sister "That means she is off limits and I will curse the first dick I see wandering too close to her," he finished, a serious yet smug expression on his face.

"Albus!" Lily shouted this time, outraged.

"She wouldn't know what to do with one anyway!" Albus added just as Lily thought he couldn't possibly humiliate her any further. Of course, his last comment got more than a few laughs from around the tables.

 _How dare he!_ she raged internally. Discussing her sex life with his friends, as if she wasn't there, as if she was just an object that had no say in this.

"Just how close is too close?" Alec asked, humouring Albus and shooting a playful look at Lily.

"Watch it Zabini," Albus warned, making Alec shrug.

His comment had made a few other laughs but Albus' reaction had cut them off. He was dead serious about this and they knew it. Lily received a few pity looks from some of the guys while others just seemed to find her evident embarrassment amusing. She didn't dare look in Scorpius' direction, not wanting to see him make fun of her with the others or worse, pity her.

And just like that, she wasn't frozen anymore and even though she very much wanted to throttle Albus, her feeling of humiliation was stronger and forced her to flee the Great Hall. She heard a few more laughs and chuckles as she turned around and walked away from the Slytherin table but she didn't stop.

She didn't run either, not wanting to make even more a spectacle of herself. Instead, she kept her head high, walked steadily and promised herself that she would make Albus pay for this, as she tried hard to contain tears of both rage and shame from flowing down her cheeks.

If he thought for one second that he could humiliate her in front of half the Slytherin house and decide her life for her, he was mistaken. A grin formed on Lily's lips as she started thinking of ways to get back at Albus.

Soon he'd be the one everyone would make fun of.


	8. Chapter 8 : Teaser

**Once again thanks for the reviews, please keep wirting them ! What do you think Lily will do to get back at Albus?**

 **And Merry Christmas !**

* * *

Teaser

.

.

Lily's week didn't get better as it went. After her brother's show on the first day back, she still had had to endure a week full of long and difficult classes where all the professors had made it their mission to stress every 5th year to death. Each one of them had delivered a practiced and effective speech about the importance of OWLs and how revision and homework should be their top priorities this year. Despite being a good student and not having any difficulties in any classes so far, Lily knew that she would have to work harder than before, on top of her Quidditch training and her prefect duties.

Thankfully she hadn't been scheduled for patrol the whole week but she knew her luck was about to run out. There were only so many prefects and Lily would have to assume her role sooner or later, which meant seeing Scorpius and spending the evening with him. If that thought would have pleased her before her return to Hogwarts, Lily wasn't so sure now. After more or less rejecting her for the second time and then witnessing Albus mocking her in front of all their friends, she wasn't sure she would be able to act normal around him. As if she hadn't been a little bit ashamed of her proposition before, now she wasn't sure she would be able to look Scorpius in the eyes. How could she ever pass as a serious and mature witch if she couldn't even get her own brother to consider her that way?

As she had feared her first round of patrol had been planned on Friday evening, in the dungeons.

 _Of course Rose would give me the dungeon,_ Lily complained to herself as she stood in front of the Great Hall's entrance, waiting for the Head Boy to show up.

She watched Scorpius exit the Hall with Albus, Alec Zabini and a few other Slytherins, all of them laughing at something her brother had just said. She didn't particularly want for them to see her, not wanting to give Albus another opportunity to make fun of her, so she simply stayed put, hoping that Scorpius would notice her quickly.

The blond wizard exchanged a few words with the others, looking relaxed and amused, his signature grin spread on his face and then his grey eyes moved to the side and landed on her.

For some unknown reasons, Lily felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't look away. She didn't want to let Scorpius intimidate her. He had never intimidated her before and there was no reason for her to start blushing every time their gazes crossed now. His attention went back to the others from his house before he excused himself and walked toward her, grinning.

Lily's cheeks immediately went back to their normal colour and she crossed her arms over her chest, excepting a witty comment from the Head Boy. He was looking way too happy for someone who wasn't planning on riling her up.

"Don't," she said firmly when he was close enough to hear her, and she immediately started walking toward the staircases leading to the dungeon they were scheduled to patrol.

"I didn't say anything," Scorpius replied, his voice overly sweet, making Lily roll her eyes.

Unfortunately, he missed her reaction as he was walking slightly behind her since the witch was trying to put distance between them, but her shorter legs just couldn't keep up with Scorpius' enormous steps. He caught up with her in less than three strides.

"Let's keep it that way then," she said, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

They went down the stairs in silence but Lily could almost _hear_ Scorpius mocking smile and playful eyes.

"But just to be clear, what shouldn't I do?" he asked when they reached the dungeons and passed two 2nd year Slytherins going back to their common room.

Lily shot him an annoyed look and was only met by his grin.

"Don't say a word about what happened on Monday," she replied, wanting to sound threatening but only managing a bossy tone.

"I wasn't going to," Scorpius replied, looking at her innocently.

"Then why are you grinning like that?" Lily asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"It's my default expression, princess," he laughed, elbowing Lily who was frowning at him again "And you just looked so angry and …" he continued but stopped mid-sentence, his smile faltering.

"And what?" Lily pressed him.

"And adorable," he finished.

 _Adorable_ Lily huffed in her head. Like a puppy, or a child.

 _Not someone you'd like to have hot and kinky sex with_ , she thought, disappointed.

"Don't start treating me like a little girl," she said firmly "Just because Albus does, doesn't mean I'm one,"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that?" Scorpius teased.

" _You're_ not allowed to talk about it," Lily corrected him "I was the one that was humiliated, so I can talk about it if I want,"

Scorpius' faces lost all playfulness at her comment and he fixed his eyes on the corridor in front if him. They had started patrolling, not really doing anything else than walking in the corridor and making sure that no other student was out of their dormitory. The curfew would only start in half an hour and for now, they just had to be there in case something out of the usual happened, like Peeves pulling a prank.

"For what it's worth, I don't agree with what Albus did," Scorpius said quietly.

"You don't?" Lily asked, surprised. She had thought Scorpius would be delighted to hear her brother warn wizards off her. After all, he had helped Albus with that difficult task before.

"I agree with the message he wanted to pass but I certainly don't agree with how he did it," Scorpius rectified his statement "He really should have thought this through. The way he did it, half the blokes in Slytherin are going to see you like a challenge now,"

Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

Scorpius looked at her with a little irritation in his eyes.

"We're Slytherins. We're competitive to the core, cunning and there is nothing we like more than breaking rules. By saying you're off limit, Albus just made you into a big shiny rule that every Slytherin will have the urge to break. You just became a competition, one every Slytherin will be trying to win,"

"That sounds … extremely stupid," Lily said "if someone said McGonagall was off limit, would all of you perverted Slytherins try to shag her?" she mocked.

A disgusted frown appeared on Scorpius' face when he heard McGonagall's name and shagging in the same sentence.

"Of course not," he replied hastily "but with you, that's exactly what will happen. As Albus so smoothly pointed out, you're really easy on the eyes," Scorpius said, making Lily laugh.

"It's almost as flattering coming out of your mouth as it was coming out of my brother's,"

Scorpius' laugh joined hers and they moved to another part of the dungeon, this time closer to the potion class.

"But, if I understand correctly, you're only annoyed at Albus because he made me some kind of prize for your friends to compete for, not because what he did was totally degrading, embarrassing and humiliating?" Lily demanded, lifting her eyebrows imperiously, waiting for Scorpius' answer.

"Of course, there is that too," he said, "I didn't like how he talked to you and about you. You're not some 3-year-old or a porcelain doll he can just order around," he added.

Lily didn't ask him why he didn't take her defense against Albus if he really thought what he was saying. She knew Scorpius wasn't a knight in shining armor, especially not hers. They were friends and they had each other's back but he was also Albus' best-friend. And Scorpius had learned early on, that a fight between Lily and Albus or Albus and James was not something to interfere in. They were siblings and whatever fight they had, it was theirs to have. Even their many cousins knew better than to take a side during one of the Potter's arguments.

"I'm surprised you let him say those things actually," Scorpius told her honestly.

"Me too," she replied, "I think I was too surprised and shocked that he would actually pull something like that in front of everyone. I was frozen in place and my mind just went numb as the humiliating feeling rose inside me," she explained, trying her best not to sound too pitiful but by the look Scorpius shot her, she hadn't succeeded.

"I suppose that now that your quick wit has come back, you're already plotting your revenge?" Scorpius said, trying to stir the conversation in another direction.

"He won't know what hit him," she replied mysteriously with a devilish smile on her face, making Scorpius laugh once again.

They fell silent for a couple of minutes, walking in the dull corridors, the lonely sound of their shoes on the floor echoing against the walls.

"Are you going to take part in your little Slytherin _competition_ then?" Lily finally asked him, referring to what he had said earlier.

Scorpius took his time to answer her question before locking his eyes with hers.

"Didn't I already win?" he asked quietly, his gaze and attention burning Lily as she fought a shiver.

Scorpius had only looked at her with such intensity on rare occasions and each time she had felt the same way. As if he was looking deep inside her, searching for something she wasn't sure she had.

"But why stop with just one victory," she said calmly, a fact more than a question.

.

.

They had been patrolling the dungeons for more than an hour now and apart from two 4th year snogging each other hungrily, they had seen no sign of life in the past 20 minutes. They had gone back to banal topics of discussion after Lily last sentence, almost as a common accord. Scorpius had found her comment disturbing to the highest point because he had been asking himself the same question for the past week, against his better judgment.

If he had done his best to give Lily the impression that he had completely forgotten her proposition for casual sex, it had actually been the only thing on his mind since she'd made this crazy suggestion. Twice this week he had woken in the middle of the night after some vivid and exquisite dream and gone for his quill and parchment to start writing her a letter, telling her he accepted her proposition. And both times it had just taken Albus to snore to bring him back to reality and make Scorpius throw his letters away.

As the scene with Albus had unfolded on Monday morning, Scorpius only thoughts had been panic, thinking that it would make it that much harder to be with Lily again. And then he had wanted to strangle Zabini when that twat had made his comment, but thankfully Albus had threatened the fool for him.

Now that Scorpius was finally spending time alone with Lily, it proved even more difficult to reign in his lust for her. Their discussions felt so natural, their bickering comforting and their jokes relaxing. The everlasting tension between them was just another temptation, reminding Scorpius how nicely their bodies had fitted against each other.

Lily had looked so angry and so fucking beautiful when they had met this evening, Scorpius had felt his mouth water just by looking at her causing him to almost tell her how mesmerizing he found her, but that would have given him away. His only defense against her was his supposed disinterest. If the fiery witch understood just how much she affected him, she would pounce on him in an instant and he would let her.

 _Would it really be so bad though?_ He wondered internally.

But he didn't have an answer to his question.

"We should check this classroom," Scorpius suggested when they passed through yet another empty corridor with several doors leading to unused and empty classrooms.

"Why this one in particular?" Lily asked, dubious.

"It's one of the shagging hideouts," he answered, moving closer to the door.

"And how do you know that, Man-whore?" Lily asked, mocking him.

"It's Mr. Man-whore to you, Lils," Scorpius corrected her with a grin "Actually, it's one of the favourite Slytherin places to go," he explained.

"The favourite Slytherin hideout or yours?" the witch asked, lifting one red eyebrow.

"One doesn't exclude the other now, does it?"

Lily snorted at his comment and opened the door swiftly before stepping inside, her wand casting a pale light inside the classroom.

Scorpius followed her inside the room and let the heavy wooden door close behind them, watching Lily run her eyes across the room. There was no one in there and the room probably hadn't been used since before summer, judging by the level of dust on the floor.

"I don't really see the appeal," Lily murmured, looking around her with disgust "There's nothing here except for dust and this old sofa,"

She crossed the room and sat down on the old battered green sofa, making a cloud of dust lift into the air.

"It's not supposed to be a 5 star hotel, just a secluded place to shag in piece," Scorpius retorted "And by the way, you really don't want to sit on this, Lils" he added, fighting a smile as he saw the horrified expression that came across Lily's face.

She jumped to her feet and cast a cleaning charm on the sofa, making the dust vanish and erasing a number of old and disgusting spots on the velvet cushions she hadn't spotted before.

"I don't even want to know what happened on this sofa," she said, stepping away from it once she was done cleaning it.

"It's not really difficult to guess though," Scorpius teased her.

He noticed some dust that had floated on her hair and took a step toward her to try and clean it. Lily immediately threw him a suspicious look as he got closer, making him laugh.

"Relax, Lils. You've just got some dust in your hair," he said, "What did you think I would do?"

He finally closed the last meters between them and Lily simply turned her head so he could wipe the dust from her, ignoring his question.

When she turned her head again, he saw that her cheeks had reddened and that she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Had your mind in the gutter again, princess?"

"I'm just so used to you teasing me that I didn't even think you could do something nice like that," she retorted.

"And what exactly did you think I would do?" Scorpius purred.

He hadn't stepped back yet and they were standing very close to each other, close enough to touch, which was exactly what Scorpius wanted to do at this instant. Touch her.

"I thought that maybe you would push me on the filthy sofa," she admitted, her cheeks flaming but her eyes boldly fixed on him.

"Push you on it? What for?"

"To tease me?" Lily suggested

Hearing Lily's shortening breath made a vague of excitement go down Scorpius' body, as he remembered exactly how she sounded when she was panting for air. And in this dark and empty room, where no one could see or hear them, he let his lust and needs take control. Because he needed to feel Lily against him, he needed to hear her moan his name, he needed to watch her face as she came apart around him.

So he took a step closer, almost trapping her against the wall, the sofa to her side. He leaned forward and slowly whispered in her ear.

"When I push you on a sofa, it won't be to tease you, Lily,"


	9. Chapter 9 : Wicked Game

**Here's a small M chapter for you! Kind of a foretaste of what's to come ;)**

 **But I also used this chapter to introduce a new character a little more in depth. Every story needs a villain and guess who's going to be mine?**

 **As always, leave me a review and tell me what you think, what you would like to happen ...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Wicked Game

.

.

" Should I ask you why you'd push me on the sofa then?" Lily's voice came after a short and tensed silence. Just long enough for her to realise what Scorpius had really meant.

Instead of replying, Scorpius only wiggled his eyebrows playfully, dropping his intense expression.

He was cursing himself internally, thinking that he was only adding fuel to this already highly inflammable situation.

As if she had seen right through him, Lily felt her battered self-confidence rise inside her.

"You should drop the carefree teasing act. You were just about to kiss me and you know it," she said.

"Was I?" Scorpius purred, unable to resist Lily's face. She was more or less scowling at him now, waiting for him to be done with his pretended aloofness and take a decision.

"I shouldn't kiss you," Scorpius said, his eyes going to her lips.

"Since when do you care what you should or shouldn't do?" Lily whispered as their faces inched closer, just as she passed her tongue on her bottom lip.

 _I should kiss her_ , he thought.

And then, he did.

His lips came crashing on hers, as he placed his hands on each side of her face, trapping Lily against the wall. But if the witch was bothered by the dominant move, she didn't say anything as she was too preoccupied kissing him back.

Her arms were around Scorpius' neck, holding him close as they devoured each other. Their kiss was wild and hungry as if they had been longing for each other for an excruciatingly long time. Maybe it simply was that since they had slept together none of them had been able to think about anything or anyone else.

As their tongues danced and their hands roamed, Scorpius let go of any excuses he had. If Lily let him, he would indulge his fantasy. As often as possible. He would agree to anything she said as long as it resulted with her in his arms, her mouth on his. It was nobody's business but their own and Albus shouldn't have any say on what Scorpius or Lily did in their free time, or who they did it with.

With that thought, Scorpius' hands landed on Lily's hips and he hoisted her carefully, encouraging her to lift her legs and cross them behind his back, which she did.

With her back to the wall and Scorpius pressed against her front, Lily should have felt trapped. But other than the Slytherin's heat, pillaging kisses and demanding hands, Lily didn't feel anything.

With the close contact between the vee of her thighs and Scorpius' growing hardness, Lily started grinding against the blond wizard that was holding her so closely.

Scorpius had left her mouth and was now kissing her neck, nibbling at her ear. She could hear his sharp breathing each time she rocked her hips against him, making her feel sexy and strong and filling her with a sense of empowerment. But as she kept grinding, building the friction between them and making both their respiration shortened, Scorpius suddenly nipped her neck, making her moan.

He slid one of his hand under her skirt, palming her ass possessively while pressing her even closer, guiding her hips against him so they could better the friction and find a common rhythm. His other hand, however, snaked under her shirt, lifting the white fabric higher before gripping the side of her waist almost painfully while his thumb drew circles on her stomach's bare flesh.

Scorpius lifted his gaze to find Lily's hooded one fixed on him, her mouth half open, almost trembling from anticipation. Instantly, he took her mouth once more, making her gasp as he started rocking his hips against her. He was now moving almost desperately, his mouth taking, controlling the kiss, demanding Lily's submission while he held her still with one hand and guided her hips with the other.

The grip that he had on her hips softened and then disappeared completely, only to have Scorpius palming her breast, effectively making Lily moaned again. Her own hands had found their way under Scorpius' shirt where they were now exploring his broad back.

The hand that had been holding her ass moved slightly, just enough to slip past her knickers and then Scorpius who was still kissing her feverishly, flicked one finger between her folds making Lily gasp.

As he realised how wet she was, Scorpius groaned against her lips from his own arousal.

But just as fast as he had pounced on her, Scorpius unexpectedly removed his hand from her ass completely and released her breast. He still kept an arm around Lily to help her stay upright, sensing that all strength had left her legs as he untwined them from behind his back and let them return to the floor.

"I think that's enough for now," Scorpius whispered, his forehead touching Lily's, his eyes closed as if it was costing him to speak those words.

"So very Head-Boy of you, ruining all the fun," Lily joked, her voice as low as Scorpius.

They were both out of breath but mostly surprised and maybe slightly afraid of what had just happened. It had been more than just two teenagers kissing. The attraction between them was surprisingly strong, the chemistry almost palpable. If Scorpius hadn't stopped, he would have had her right there, fucking Lily against the wall or on the sofa.

"Believe me, I don't want to stop but I don't want to take you in this room. Not here," he said, stating nothing but the truth.

Not like he had taken so many before her. No, Lily deserved better than a mouldy old classroom and a dusty stained sofa. Because Scorpius cared for her.

"You better keep up on that promise, Head Boy," Lily warned him with a smile.

.

.

As Scorpius walked inside the Slytherin common room later that night, after finishing his prefect round, he found Blair Flint sitting in one of the velvet chairs, reading quietly. She was the only one there, every other student having already gone to their dorms.

The brown witch lifted her head from her letters and as she recognised Scorpius, a beautiful smile spread on her face. Somehow they hadn't spent much time together this past week even though they were in the same class, year and House, and the last time they had spoken had been at the Malfoy Manor at the end of summer. Despite Scorpius' grandmother attention and somewhat embarrassing matchmaking effort, they had spent an agreeable afternoon that day.

"Already studying for your NEWTs?" Scorpius asked her, smiling back.

As he got closer he noticed that she was wearing a silky black nightgown, probably because she hadn't expected to see anyone else in the common room at this hour and had already been dressed for bed when she had decided to come downstairs.

"I'm a Slytherin Scorpius, not a Ravenclaw," Blair answered playfully.

No Slytherin in their right mind would start revising on the very first week of the year, not even the most competitive one.

"I'm just answering some letters," she explained, pointing at the pile of paper in front of her.

It seemed like she had already gotten a month worth of letters from her family. A pang of envy twisted inside Scorpius' stomach. His father had never written him any letter in all his time at Hogwarts. It was his mother who used to do it during his first year and even during his second when she got sicker, she continued to write to him. And then the letters had stopped ...

"Your family must really miss you," he offered, not really knowing what to say to the witch.

"I'm very close to my mother, she writes me almost every day. But I also got a letter from your grandmother," Blair said, matter-of-factly.

"Narcissa?" Scorpius asked, surprised.

"Yes, she has been writing to me now and then since that afternoon at the Manor. She has been singing your praises in every letter," the witch teased.

Of course, Narcissa would continue to try and set them up. She had seemed to like Blair very much and had noticed that Scorpius and she got along quite well. Even Lucius had seemed to approve of the young witch. And Lucius never approved of anyone. He had been against Draco and Astoria's wedding, deeming Scorpius' mother too lax concerning pure blood rules and culture. But Draco hadn't listened to his father and had married her anyway. Only to have an ancient blood curse take her life and his happiness.

"She'll start with innocent letters and before you know it, she will be helping you pick a wedding dress," Scorpius said, his voice neutral.

He knew perfectly that, now that Narcissa had set her mind on Blair, she would do her best to have her only grand-son engaged before the end of the year.

 _She could always try_ , Scorpius snorted.

Engagements and weddings were the last things on his mind.

He felt Blair's green eyes on him and turned his face to look at her. She was truly beautiful with her heart-shaped face, emerald green eyes and thick wavy chocolate hair. Her silky nightgown which didn't leave much to the imagination was also a compelling sight but Scorpius' head was still filled with Lily, her sweet scent and soft touches. If Blair had been standing naked in front of him, he still probably wouldn't have been able to focus on her long enough to forget about those hazel eyes and burning hair.

The Slytherin witch had an intense expression as if she was thinking hard and fast about what he had said.

"Are you not planning to marry someday?" Blair finally asked him, her voice soft, yet Scorpius couldn't help but find it calculating.

"No," was his only answer.

Not if he had any say in it.

"Only fouls deal in absolutes," the brown-haired witch replied cryptically, her eyes still fixed on him.

Scorpius shot her a questioning look but she just shrugged.

"What does that mean?" he asked a little irritated by this witch who thought she had him all figured out.

"Nothing special. Just that you might change your mind one day,"

"I don't believe in weddings" Scorpius stated "Nor do I believe in love for that matter,"

"Fortunately, marriages are very rarely about love for us purebloods," she replied calmly, a trace of satisfaction in her voice.

Scorpius didn't say anything. It was true that many purebloods weddings were only for appearances. They were simply a more formal type of alliance, and more importantly, a way to keep the bloodline "pure".

"I'll continue to write to your grandmother if you don't mind. She is awfully entertaining," Blair said then, her voice lighter once again.

"Sure," Scorpius replied, puzzled.

Scorpius was a little perturbed by Blair's attitude. She had been more laid back and way less cryptic at his grandparents' house, easily making small talk with all his family and him. Now she had just seemed really off. Oscillating between scheming and friendly, curt and mysterious. Even though he hadn't pictured her as one of those pureblood witches who were after him, he was now doubting her lack of interest. Could she be interested in becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy? A title and a name that came with a reputation and obligations, but somehow that was exactly what all those pureblood ladies craved.

He had thought that Blair was just a witch like many others, beautiful, well-behaved and ambitious. But maybe there was more than meets the eyes when it came to Blair Flint. Maybe she was more than just another beautiful and well-behaved witch. She had a certain aura, an ambitious attitude and appeared to be slightly more cunning than the average Slytherin.

After wishing Blair a good night, Scorpius climbed the stairs to his dorm quickly and slipped inside the small room. He tried his best not to wake Alec and the two other Slytherin from his year as he walked to his bed. Once again, he found himself cursing whoever designed those dorms to be so small. Who exactly thought that making five 17-years old boys sleep in less than 20m2 was a good idea?

He managed to reach his bed without waking anyone but was not surprised to find Albus still awake in his bed, studying the Marauder's Map.

 _The Map_ , Scorpius thought slightly alarmed.

What if Albus had looked at it while Lily and he had been busy snogging each other in that mouldy classroom? But Scorpius relaxed instantly. If Albus had seen them, he wouldn't have been able to guess at what they were doing exactly. They could perfectly have only been checking the room as it was their duty as prefects.

"How was your round?" Albus asked him not too quietly, his eyes still scrutinising the Map.

"Uneventful," Scorpius replied, his tone as flat as Albus'.

"Is my sister really pissed at me?" Albus asked, proving he wasn't as thick as Lily thought he was.

He knew perfectly that he had hurt her and he did care whether or not she was angry at him. But he had chosen to humiliate her in front of his friends anyway because he thought it was the best option.

"You should get ready for what she's planned for you," was all Scorpius replied.

Lily hadn't wanted to tell him what she was preparing for Albus. But she had already started planning and her vengeance promised to be memorable.

"Damn, Lils is always vicious with her revenge," Albus complained, finally folding the Map and muttering the two words that would lock it for everyone else.

"I really can't wait to see what she has in store for you," Scorpius laughed quietly and got himself a mean look from Albus.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my best friend," Albus replied, only half-annoyed at his friend.

"But I am. And as your best friend, it is my duty and privilege to make fun of you from time to time,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

Dropping the subject, a small but yet comfortable silence grew between them. That was one of the things Scorpius liked most about Albus. They could go on for hours with pranks and animated discussions, but they could also just stay quiet, doing nothing, but doing nothing together.

"Hey, have you noticed something off about Blair Flint since the start of the year?" Scorpius asked, suddenly remembering his somewhat unusual conversation with the witch.

"I couldn't say. She's one of those who doesn't like me very much," Albus said. If he was affected by it, he hid it perfectly.

Scorpius knew that everything wasn't always easy for him with the Slytherins. There was a very distinct cleavage inside the House. Those who liked Albus for the funny, bold and shameless wizard he was, and those who didn't speak to him because his last name was Potter. There weren't that many in this situation but some like Blair Flint and other children from long and old pure blood families weren't exactly giddy about the son of Harry Potter being a Slytherin.

With time, Albus had won over a large number of students, especially the ones from his year and the year just below. He had been named Quidditch Captain and was always invited to every party. But there still were some who didn't and would never like him, and apparently, that included Blair.

"I had never noticed," Scorpius said, feeling a little bit guilty.

Being a Slytherin was almost too easy for him, in comparison to Albus. Afterall he was the Malfoy heir, a pure blood, from one of the 28 families. Slytherin was almost in his legacy. If he had been sent to any other House, Lucius would have disowned him instantly.

Without meaning to, his thoughts drifted toward Lily. What would Lucius Malfoy, all mighty pure blood, say if he knew what Scorpius had done with the Potter daughter, what he still planned to do with her? Surely his grandfather would disown him for it as well. And Draco would probably let him.


	10. Chapter 10 : Everybody Wants to Rule

Everybody Wants to Rule the World

.

.

The Great Hall was slowly starting to fill with students and Lily could already hear gasps and laughs coming from all around her.

She was seating at the Gryffindor table across her cousin Hugo, who, after a first good fit of laughter, had calmed down and was now waiting with her for Albus to arrive. Lily, on the other hand, was doing her best to keep a low profile and not swell with pride at the sight of her perfectly executed prank. She was also hoping to avoid the professors' attention that way, but she wasn't delusional. She knew that soon enough she would be identified as the prankster and she would probably get a month worth of detention because of her masterpiece.

 _Still worth it_ , she thought, as even more student's laughter rang from her left and right.

Lily had spent her whole Saturday planning for this. Firstly, she had written a dozen letters to every one of her female cousins. From Victoire to Lucy, they had all gladly helped her once Lily had told them what Albus had done. The Weasley/Potter girls were proud and independent and Albus apparently needed a little reminder.

Secondly, she had contacted Fred and James, who she had merely needed to say the words "prank" and "Albus" to get them on board. It had taken all but 2 hours to receive all the replies and the different items from her family. Owls had flown in flocks in and out of the Gryffindor Tower all Saturday morning and by noon, Lily had gathered everything she needed for the second part of her plan.

And it was that second part that had proved to be the trickiest. It had required complicated spells Lily hadn't fully mastered and some she had never even heard of before yesterday. Thankfully she excelled in Charms and Transfiguration, otherwise, her family's help would have been all for nothing.

The last part of the plan had been easy. Lily had left her dorm in the middle of the night and made her way to the Great Hall. Of course, this would have been a little bit more difficult had she not had her dad's invisibility cloak. Thankfully, James had given her the cloak just before she left for Hogwarts, stating that since Albus and him had used it for the past years, it was finally her turn to have it.

Once in the empty Hall, she had been able to cast the spells she had researched the day before and customise the Great Hall to her liking. She didn't forget to cast an illusion spell at the end, to make sure none of the professors would be able to see and erase her masterpiece. At least not until her simple but effective illusion spell wore off. She had been back in her bed before anyone could notice she was gone.

Lily hadn't gotten any of her friends from Hogwarts involved nor Rose or Hugo, mostly because she didn't want to get anyone in trouble but also because she wanted all the glory for herself. Sometimes she was vain like that.

"This, is genius" Lorcan's voice came from her right as the Ravenclaw took a seat next to her.

Lysander sat down across from her, next to Hugo. He too, was wearing an amused smile, glancing around him to take everything in.

Poster-sized pictures of Albus were covering every inch of the walls, showcasing some of his most embarrassing moments.

Lucy and Molly's pictures were displayed on the wall next to the Gryffindor table and showed close portraits of Albus pulling some stupid faces. Next to them was Dominique's picture of Albus reading Witch Weekly while wearing a purple dressing gown. On the wall above the entrance door was a picture of a young Albus, maybe 6 or 7 years old, with his face covered with make-up. He had heavy red lips and glitters everywhere.

The wall behind the staff table had James and Fred's pictures on it. Albus was definitively drunk in all of them and was snoring or drooling and had little hearts and swear words written on his face. But the worst one was probably the one where he was bent in half over a witch, puking on the poor girl.

This one was by far the most disgusting of the lot and was probably not appropriate for breakfast but neither had Albus little sex talk been.

And finally, the best picture had come from Roxanne, unsurprisingly, and was covering the wall next to the Slytherin table. The picture showed a 16-year-old Albus standing in the middle of a room, wearing one of Lily's summer dress and a pair of their mother's high heels. On Albus, the dress looked skin tight and its deep red shade swore with the electric blue heels. It did match the red lipstick Albus had on his face though. In the picture, he was twirling and curtsying to the photographer.

As her final touch, Lily had transfigured the ceilings candles. It had taken her almost 1 hour to do all of them but it had been worth the effort. Now instead of floating candles, the students could admire little wax statues of Albus in the red dress from the last picture, floating above their heads and around the Great Hall.

Yes, Lily had literally turned the Great Hall into Albus Hall of Shame. And she couldn't be prouder.

"Thanks, Lorc," Lily replied to her friend's praise.

"How did you manage all that in just one night?" Lysander asked her.

"Talent," Lily shrugged, grinning.

"Always so humble," Lorcan snorted.

"How did you get the one where he's small?" Hugo questioned, referring to Victoire's contribution.

"It's from the time Victoire used to babysit us with Teddy,"

"Your brother is going to kill you," Lysander stated, his eyes admiring a nearby Albus-candle.

"I think Christina Peterson won't be too pleased about that picture of her covered in puke either," Lorcan added, obviously enjoying the situation immensely.

"Tough,"

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything about the new decoration?" Hugo wondered, looking at the row of staff members, none of them seeming to notice their unusual surroundings.

"I used a very simple illusion spell to hide my masterpiece from anyone above 20," Lily said proudly. This kind of spell had a very short life span but Lily just needed it to work until her brother got here.

And by the growing level of laughter and noises coming from the Great Hall's entrance, Albus might just be arriving.

"Ready for the showdown?" Lorcan asked, raising his eyebrows while looking at Lily meaningfully.

"Of course," she replied. She wasn't done with Albus just yet. Now that she had caught his attention, she hoped he was ready to talk.

"LILY!" she heard him shout across the Hall and she turned her head in time to see him almost running to where she was sitting.

"Did you do this?" he asked angrily "Of course, you did,"

"What's wrong Albus? I thought you liked being the centre of attention," Lily replied innocently.

"Dammit, Lily! Cancel whatever spell you used. Now," Albus ordered, taking Lily by her wrist.

"No," Lily answered simply, before shaking Albus grip off her. "First, let's talk,"

She turned around without waiting for Albus answer and walked out of the Great Hall, passing Scorpius and a bunch of other Slytherin as she did. Most of them were laughing and pointing at the different pictures, but she definitively saw Scorpius shake his head slowly with an amused grin on his face.

Once out of the Great Hall, she stopped in a corner and waited for her brother to catch up with her, which didn't take long. Albus had followed her with angry strides, fuming. Lily walked into the first classroom she saw, closed the door after Albus and immediately cast a silencing charm.

"I'm not joking, Lily, make those bloody pictures disappear," Albus ordered again, once she was done with her spell.

"That's still a no, Al, " Lily said, while crossing her arms across her chest. "I want you to apologise for what you did last Monday first,"

"Seriously Lils? That's what this is about?" the Slytherin asked, disbelievingly "I mean, I knew you were mad, but this is way worse then what I did!"

"So you admit, you did something!"

"Well yeah, I tried to protect you, is what I did," he said, passing a hand in his hair and trying to calm down.

"No, you tried to humiliate me, Albus. And you succeeded. You humiliated me in front of all your friends. What gave you the impression you were allowed to talk about my sex life like that?"

"Your sex life? Do you hear yourself, Lily? You're 15, you have no sex life," Albus snorted derisively.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of it?" Lily couldn't help but say.

Albus looked at her and for a second a shocked and disgruntled expression replaced the angry one.

"Stop messing with me, Lils. Seriously, I did what I did to help you. I mean, I'm your brother but I'm not blind, I see that you've changed over summer and that you _look_ all grown up, " he said, putting an emphasise on look. "But you're too young for any of that shit and I just wanted the guys to know what was coming for them if they even thought about you like that,"

Lily softened a little, understanding that her brother had only good intention.

"Albus, it's not up to you to decide if I'm old enough or not to have sex. And don't tell me you were a shy virgin yourself when you were 15," she said, less vehemently.

"Please, I'm a guy, it's completely different," Albus replied.

"Whoa, sexist much?" Lily said, her eyebrows raised in incredulity.

Albus groaned in frustration.

"Lily, just get over it and make the pictures disappear!" Albus shouted again.

"Get over it? Albus, you ignored me while threatening your friends about their di …" Lily said, "If they got to close to me!"

"If their dicks got close to you, Lils," Albus rectified, catching on his sister stumble over the word. "You know, if you can't say it, you shouldn't be thinking about it," he added, impudently.

"Excuse me, if I don't like to talk about dicks with my brother," Lily defended herself, not wanting to let him win. "Say what would you do Albus, if I started to go around and tell all the girls to stay away from you or else I would curse their vaginas? Would you like it?"

A disgusted expression took over Albus' face at the thought. Just hearing the word vagina actually made him sick.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Lily said, flatly.

A tense silence took over the room, with Lily still shooting daggers at her brother and Albus walking from one end of the room to the other, his eyes on the ground, thinking hard.

"Lily, please. Let's stop fighting," Albus said after a while "I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it like that,"

When Lily shot him a murderous look, he changed his sentence. "I mean, I shouldn't have done it at all. I understand that. But you're my little sister and I want to protect you, I just can't help it,"

He looked at Lily again and saw that she was listening intently, finally hearing what she had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry, Lils,"

"Promise me you won't do it again, and that you'll leave me alone," Lily said, her voice firm.

"I can't do that, Lils. That would be lying," Albus said seriously.

Lily sighed heavily. "That's not enough Al, I just want you to butt out of my private life,"

Albus stayed there, his lips in a firm line as he thought about it.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, because, even though I don't trust the male population with you, I do trust you. And I know you're much too clever to fall for their pretty words and promises,"

Lily smiled genuinely at that.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Not so easy either," Albus smiled back before hugging his little sister. "Now you have to take those pictures down though,"

"But I like them where they are, "Lily complained.

"Lily …" Albus said, threateningly.

"I'll do it on one condition,"

"Another one?"

"I want the Map," Lily said, referring to the Marauder's Map of course.

"Come on, Lils, you've already got the cloak!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yes, for the very first time!m in my 5 years at Hogwarts! You've had the cloak for like 4 years and the Map for just as long! And you probably know all the secret passages by now, you don't need it anymore," Lily bargained, using her little pout to make her brother break.

After a little hesitation, Albus gave in with a sigh.

"Okay, you can have the Map," he said, making Lily grin.

"Thanks, Al! You're the best! I was afraid I'd have to threaten your girlfriend's vagina again if you didn't give me the map," Lily beamed.

"What girlfriend? And please, Lily, would you stop using that word," Albus said, his face once again cringed in disgust.

"Which one? Vagina?"

Once again, Albus' face changed to a repulsed expression as he nodded.

"You know Al, if you can't say it, you shouldn't be thinking about it," Lily said cleverly using Albus own word, as she exited the room with a pleased look on her face.

.

.

"How are you doing, Lily?" a voice came from Lily's right, as she was busy studying a potion book in the library on sunday afternoon.

She lifted her face to see who was talking to her.

"I'm fine, thanks, " she replied, curtly "Do you want something, Zabini?"

"I'd hoped we'd be on a first-name-basis by now," the Slytherin replied, feigning a hurt look.

Lily sighed at his antics.

"Get to the point, Alec," she said, bringing a knowing smile to his face.

Taking her use of his name as an invitation, the wizard sat down next to her and pushed her piles of books slightly to the other end of the table to get her full attention.

"It was a neat little prank you pulled this morning,"

Lily couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Glad you liked it,"

"What did it cost you?" Alec asked nonchalantly, obviously talking about the punishment she had gotten from the teachers once they had discovered what was going on.

"Detentions. Twice a week for a month," Lily replied, biting her lips.

"That's not much,"

"I don't have that much free time as it is. Between prefect rounds and Quidditch practice, I won't have much free time in the coming month," the redhead complained "Anyway, I doubt you came to talk to me about my detentions,"

"Clever," Alec said in an appreciative tone "I'm actually here to offer you my help,"

"Your help?" Lily shot him a suspicious look "Why should I need your help?"

Alec smiled enigmatically.

"Well, the little speech your brother gave last week and now your explicit answer to his bullshit has made you a … subject of discussion for some Slytherin,"

"What?" Lily asked slowly "Are you talking about the … competition?" she inquired, remembering what Scorpius had told her.

Alec looked taken aback by her answer.

"You already know about it. You _really_ are clever," he said "That, or you have a spy in Slytherin," he winked at her.

"So it's really happening then? How old are you guys? Ten?"

"Hey, save the judgmental lecture for those actually seeing you as a challenge! I'm only here to warn you, but apparently someone beat me to it," Alec replied, a little offended.

"Sorry. But really, I don't see the big deal. It's not like I will fall for their act now that I know it's all a race to get in my knickers," Lily said crudely.

"We're Slytherin, Lily. We play to win and let me tell you that those guys won't be coming at you in the traditional way. Get ready to be swept out of your feet. Just don't forget that it's all fake," Alec said, almost gently.

"I won't forget, okay?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Did Alec really need to remind her that she had just become interesting because of Albus? That she would never have a shot with any of those guys if her brother hadn't made her the ultimate forbidden fruit?

"I'm just looking out for you, Lils," the brown wizard said soothingly.

"Great, because I really needed one more of you," Lily shook her head, tiredly " Can you at least tell me a little more about this … competition? Like who is going to try to … win me over?" she asked, resigned.

"It's all very hush hush, the guys don't want Albus to find out,"

"They fear for their dicks," Lily snorted.

"Probably yeah," Alec chuckled "Roman Beauchamps, Benjamin Nott and Matthew Davis are the one from sixth year I know about. And then there is Noah Richmond in our year," he said.

Lily deflated a little at not hearing Scorpius' name. But as he had told her, he had already won this particular competition and would never tell his friends about it, even if he decided he wanted to try and win again. Which, considering their prefect round from Friday night, he apparently has.

"Well, thank you for telling me, Alec," she finally said, writing the names down in her brain.

"Even though you already knew,"

"Yeah, but at least I know I can count on you. More or less," Lily said, joking with the Slytherin.

"Of course," he winked again "And just be careful with other guys as well. It might spread to the other houses too," Alec said bitterly before getting up and leaving Lily to her books.

 _Splendid_ , Lily thought. Was there no wizard in this school who could actually be interested in her for something else than a stupid competition?


	11. Chapter 11 : Killing Me Soflty

**Rated M**

 **By the way, please tell me if you think there are too many M chapters or if you think I go too much into details... I'm still trying to find a good balance for those chapters and to have feedback would be great !**

* * *

Killing Me Softly

.

.

The try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been held on the Monday afternoon, right after classes had ended. Lily had been part of the team since her 2nd year and therefore had helped to organise a few try-outs over the years but this one had been the first one she'd held as Captain and she hadn't really been prepared for the difference it would make. All of a sudden she was responsible for the team and she was the one who got to make the final decisions.

With the graduation of no less than 4 players last year, including James, Fred and Roxanne, the Gryffindor team had been in dire need of fresh blood and it had been up to Lily to find this year's new recruits. Thankfully, she'd had the help of the two remaining players from last year, 6th year-Sam Larsen and 4th year-Beatrice Clark, both chasers.

Almost every Gryffindor student had seemed to be present for the try-outs, be it on the bleachers or on the pitch, making this evening one of the most stressful one in Lily's life. And of course, the fact that McLaggen had taken part in the try-outs had nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, he hadn't been good enough to get a spot, even though Lily would have really liked to have him on the team just so she could finally get him to notice her. Instead, he had been made the reserve player for the chaser position, which at least meant he would attend a training session here and there.

After the tiring hours spent on the Quidditch pitch, she had decided to use the rest of her evening to relax, something she probably wouldn't have much time for in the coming weeks between Quidditch practice, detention and prefect duties.

This is why she was made her way to the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor, hoping for it to be empty and thankfully it was. Being both a prefect and a Quidditch Captain, Lily had been granted access to this bathroom upon her arrival this year, Rose having communicated the password during the prefect meeting on the Hogwarts Express. However, it was Lily's first time using the bathroom.

After filling the bathtub to the brim with foamy water and colourful bubbles, Lily didn't forget to cast a privacy spell to make sure Moaning Myrtle wouldn't come and ruin her relaxing moment like she had been told the ghost liked to do. She left her wand on some bench on one side of the room and proceeded to undo her robes and finally entered the welcoming water.

She instantly felt herself relax and her mind slowly drifted to a happy place.

It was the distinctive sound of a lock being magically opened that brought her back to reality and just in time to see the bathroom door open slowly.

Expecting another prefect or Quidditch Captain, since they were supposedly the only ones to know the password to the bathroom, Lily gathered a few bubbles and foam around her, in an effort to hide her-very-naked-self long enough to ask the intruder to leave. She might also remind this knobhead that if the door was locked it was for a good reason and that alohomora shouldn't be used all the time.

But instead of another student barging in, Lily heard only a voice, coming from the door's opening.

"Lily?" it called quietly, too quietly for her to recognise whose voice it was.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Obviously it wasn't some random student but someone who had been looking for her specifically. She heard a chuckle in response, followed by another low-spoken answer.

"Your favourite Slytherin,"

Instantly Lily's body relaxed again, while her heartbeat sped up frantically.

"Come in, Scorpius," she said and heard the door being opened wider before shutting close and the lock click.

"Seems like locking the door isn't really reliable anymore," Lily commented, matter-of-factly, turning her head toward the wizard walking toward her with a sheepish smile.

She checked again that enough bubbles were covering her.

"I only opened it because I knew you were the one inside," Scorpius said suavely, winking and of course, grinning.

"And how exactly did you know that it would be me inside? Are you stalking me now, Mr. Malfoy?" the witch asked, following Scorpius' every move with her eyes.

She was very aware that she was now naked and alone in a locked room with him. A wizard she wanted nothing more than to do naughty things with. And judging by Scorpius heated gaze, he was aware of it too.

"Maybe I am," Scorpius replied, a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

He then pulled a folded piece of parchment from his trousers and showed it to Lily.

"But actually I found you thanks to Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot,"

"Al gave you the Map? You do know he said he would give it to me, right?" Lily said.

"I asked him for it, because I wanted to find someone. After he agreed though, he asked me to give it to you once I was done with it, don't worry,"

Lily sighed contently.

"And did you find whoever you were looking for?" she asked, biting the inside of her cheek, expecting Scorpius to say a witch's name.

"I almost didn't," Scorpius replied, smugly "But then I had the good idea to look at the prefect bathroom and there was her name,"

Lily felt her smile spread on her face as her cheeks heated slightly.

"So you thought you would just come and say hi while I was in a bath?" Lily asked, flirtatiously.

"I shouldn't have?"

Lily played with the water around her, avoiding Scorpius piercing grey eyes which were fixed on her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked before she lifted her gaze to meet his head on.

She knew her cheeks were now undoubtedly the colour of cherry and her heart was beating madly in her chest, but this was too good an opportunity for her to pass it.

Scorpius fixed her for a few seconds which seemed to turn into hours, saying nothing, before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and passed it over his head and let it fall on the bathroom's floor. His trousers and other clothing items followed until he was only in his boxers, standing impossibly close to the edge of the giant bathtub. Lily hadn't blinked once in all the time it had taken him to undress but when he finally lowered his hand to pull his boxers down, the young witch couldn't help but turn her head and look away. Only when she heard the sound of a body entering water did she look back at him.

As he stepped into the insanely hot water, Scorpius still couldn't fight the shiver that passed through him at seeing Lily. The water stopped just under the swell of her breasts and the bubbles only hid so much of her body. A pink tint coloured her cheeks and her beautiful hazel eyes were hooded as she watched him move in the water. She was just a mesmerising sight, innocent yet incredibly sensual at the same time.

Scorpius had hesitated for a long time before finally seeking her out. After all, he had just decided to give this friends-with-benefits thing a shot two days ago and he wasn't yet sure how they should proceed. Were they supposed to plan ahead to meet each other or was it supposed to only be spontaneous?

Scorpius wasn't really sure how the "benefit" part was supposed to fit in their friendship. After all, for all the _benefits_ he'd had before, none of the girls he had enjoyed them with had really been his friend.

But since his thought had been fixed on Lily the whole day, he had finally decided to come and see her. Maybe she had a better idea of how their new relationship was supposed to work.

 _It's already turning out to be more complicated than it should_ , Scorpius told himself.

But looking at Lily again, her soft skin a few centimetres away from his touch, Scorpius had to admit that it was all worth it. He wanted Lily, more than he had ever wanted a witch if he was honest with himself, and he wasn't going to go back on his decision to enjoy her as long as they both agreed.

He swam closer to the Gryffindor in the pool-like bathtub until they were inches apart, their bodies almost touching. Lily stiffened and Scorpius could almost see a little wave of insecurity pass in her eyes, replacing the desire for a second. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who didn't know where they stood now and despite being usually straight forward with what she wanted, Lily was now faced with the same questions as him.

"You like your baths extremely warm," Scorpius said, deciding to wait a little longer before he pounced on her and giving her time to calm herself. He took a step back, giving her slightly more space.

"I was half frozen because of the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs," Lily explained, her hazel eyes reflecting the rainbow colour of the water.

"It did go on for ages," Scorpius commented casually.

"You were there?" the witch asked, surprised.

"On the bleachers, with Albus. We watched the whole thing," Scorpius confirmed.

He had successfully diverted her attention from their current position and he could already see her tensed body softened.

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" Lily asked, outraged.

"Lily, have you learned nothing in all your years at Hogwarts? It's only cheating if you get caught," he smirked " And technically no, try-outs don't count as a real practice so it isn't considered cheating anyway,"

"You Slytherin and your crazy obsession for competition. You're just rulebreakers, manipulators and cheaters," Lily rolled hazel eyes.

"Don't forget cunning, persuasive, charming, distinguished and extremely handsome," Scorpius said with a self-satisfied grin.

"And arrogant. I wonder why the sorting hat doesn't talk about that in its start of year speech," she said sarcastically, fighting a grin of her own.

"He has to lie otherwise everyone would want to be in Slytherin," he winked at her again. "And for your information, Albus and I weren't the only one spying on you. I saw a few students from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff team as well,"

"You're all cheaters," Lily snorted.

"Sure, princess," Scorpius chuckled at seeing the little witch's irresistible pout appear on her face. Soon his attention drifted to her lips and how much he wanted to kiss her.

"I've been asking myself," Scorpius asked, "How can your brother think you've never kissed anyone before?"

His question made Lily laugh as she remembered the incorrect fact Albus had used to belittle her in front of his friends.

"Why would you assume I've kissed someone? Other than you I mean," she asked, flirting.

"As you said, I _have_ kissed you. And let me tell you that you kiss like someone who's had a lot of practice," Scorpius said, his voice half-amused, half-annoyed.

Somehow, thinking about someone else kissing Lily didn't sit right with him.

"I've been found out," Lily laughed warmly, the sound soothing Scorpius.

"Come on, you need to tell me who it was now,"

Lily seemed to hesitate for a second before chuckling happily.

"Alright, it was Adam Hewitt," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Sounds like you have a thing for older guys, princess," Scorpius teased her.

Adam Hewitt was a Hufflepuff in the same year as him and Albus. He was a nice enough guy and had been dating a pretty Ravenclaw girl since the end of last year.

 _Nothing to fear here_ , Scorpius thought, freezing immediately after.

Why would he fear another guy? Lily and he were not dating. But Scorpius had to admit that a fierce possessiveness for Lily was already taking roots inside him.

 _It's okay, I just don't like to share_ , he reassured himself.

Even if the relationship wasn't serious, Scorpius had always been possessive. It seemed only logical that he would be even worse with Lily, his need to protect her and have her all to himself combining into dangerous greed.

"So, we're really doing this?" he asked, finally changing the subject to the one that they really needed to discuss. He was, of course, referring to Lily's suggestion from the first day back.

Lily shot him a confused look but then seemed to understand what he was talking about. Her eyes shone with a mix of satisfaction, pride, and desire.

"Looks like it," she nodded, a flirty smile once more stretching her lips.

Scorpius took a deep breath then. Only Merlin knew if they would come to regret this decision in the future.

Deciding that the talking part of this bath was now over, Scorpius closed the small distance between them and let his hands drown under the water, placing them on Lily's hips. She shivered at the new contact between their skin but didn't make any move to push him away. In fact, the little vixen very deliberately licked her lower lip and Scorpius eyes fell on her mouth inevitably.

Reigning in his instinct to simply crush his mouth on hers, he slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips for the briefest time. Surprised by the delicate kiss, Lily let her hands slowly go up Scorpius' body until they were gently holding on to his shoulder.

When Scorpius made a move to take his mouth away, it was the redhead witch that pulled him back to her, kissing him just as softly as he had and he couldn't help but groan in both pleasure and impatience. He moved one of his hands from her hips to the small of her back and the other wandered up her waist until his thumb brushed the underside of Lily's breast. The touch made her shiver and she opened her mouth, inviting Scorpius to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced and caressed, making the languid kiss all the more sensual and powerful.

As Lily's fingers passed in his hair, the Slytherin clutched her ass with one hand, making her gasp into his mouth at the same time as her hand tightened in his hair, pulling a little. The small bite of pain in Scorpius' scalp came with a wave of pleasure and went straight to his already hard cock so he lifted Lily up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their bodies were even closer than before and his erection was pressed just against Lily's mound, creating sparks of bliss inside both of them and adding to the already high desire and lust in the room.

"Merlin, I want you, Lily," Scorpius said, his voice raspy as Lily kissed him along his jaw.

"Yes, Scorpius please," the vixen whispered in his ear before moving her hips so she could rub herself on his length.

Scorpius obliged her by stepping forward, pressing Lily's back against the bathtub's wall and he lifted her a little higher in his arms so that her breasts were now above the water. He immediately directed his attention toward one of her nipples, taking it into his mouth and heard Lily curse as sucked on it. He molded his hand around the neglected breast and started petting and massaging it.

Scorpius could almost hear Lily's pleasure as she tightened her legs around him, pressing her hips and arching her back to bring her chest closer to his skillful mouth. The witch's moans were a catalyst to his own need and lust but it was when she whispered his name with a husky voice that Scorpius almost lost it.

She was intoxicating.

He released Lily's nipple and blew on it, making her shiver before he took the other bud in his mouth and repeated the whole operation. But instead of going to her other breast, his hand glided back down her body and under the water. He let it trail along Lily's calf and thigh before bringing it closer to her centre.

"Scorpius," Lily exhaled as she felt his fingers graze her curls. It was a plea and a cry at the same time.

The blond wizard mercifully didn't torture her much longer and passed his fingers between her folds once before capturing her clit under his thumb and massaging it. Lily cried out almost instantly, her head falling back with her mouth open in ecstasy.

Knowing that it was all because of his touch, Scorpius felt impossibly smug and couldn't wait to make her come so he could have her panting his name some more.

He worked her with his fingers, easily pushing them in and out thanks to the water and Lily's pleasure. Each time he pushed them inside, the witch gasped and her hold on his shoulder tightened, indicating how close she already was.

"You are so responsive, Lily. So wild," Scorpius murmured felling her tight channel starting to contract around his two fingers.

Somehow his voice brought Lily back to reality as she tilted her head to look him straight in the eyes. She released his shoulder and passed an arm around him while her other hand dipped between them before caressing his length with the shyest of touch.

"You too," she said softly, almost dreamily.

Her hazel eyes were glazed and enticing at the same time. Bedroom eyes that Scorpius wanted on him while she touched him.

He nodded at the witch.

"I don't know how you like ..." Lily's voice trailed, unsure of what she was supposed to do next but wanting to caress Scorpius very badly, if only to give him just a little back from all the pleasure he was giving her.

"Wrap your hand around ... yeah like that but a little firmer," Scorpius gladly guided his little witch, exhaling loudly when she did as he said.

He would make sure Lily learned exactly what he liked, just like he would explore and learn what she liked

Lily didn't need any more indications though and she started moving her hand up and down his length, pumping with just the right rhythm.

"Fuck yes, Lily,' Scorpius groaned, feeling himself pulse in her hand.

He upped the pace of his fingers' thrusting and started playing with Lily's clit again, making the witch writhed under him. But instead of releasing him, like Scorpius had assumed she would, Lily started moving her hand more energetically, driving Scorpius crazy.

For her first hand-job, the redhead sure was amazingly skilled, proving to Scorpius once more how fast a learner she was and how even more incredible sex with her would become.

Once again, he felt her pussy start to clench around his fingers and he knew that this time he would make her come.

He squeezed her ass with the hand that was still holding her to him and bent a little to take her mouth. The kiss wasn't anything like the one before. This time Scorpius kissed her wildly, pillaging and claiming her mouth completely.

He felt Lily's hand tightened slightly around him, making him bite down on her lower lip at the same time as he found his release. Lily cried out as her own orgasm swept through her a second later. Scorpius let go of her lip and their moans of pleasure mixed into sensual music.

Once they both came back to earth, Scorpius kissed Lily gently again, as he let her slid down his body and back into the warmth of the bath.

"That was ..." Lily muttered, a smile forming on her lips as she saw that Scorpius seemed to have appreciated it as much as her.

"You're not bad at foreplay, princess," the Slytherin said, teasing.

He followed his sentence with a lazy caress of his hand along Lily's soft body, petting her enticing curves.

He was trying his best to form a bond between sex and their friendship, trying to make the situation easy and light. And it seemed to be working.

Lily smiled at him, still a little shy. It was a side of her that Scorpius wasn't used to but that he was discovering he liked very much. This honest, somewhat fragile side of Lily was fueling his protective instinct. He knew Lily was allowing him to see some of her insecurities because she trusted him and he wanted her to feel safe with him. He had understood that despite her lack of bashfulness when she talked of being sex friends, she was not that confident in herself when it really came to sex. Probably because she had still been a virgin and that her experiences were limited. But Scorpius didn't mind it and knew that soon her confident nature would replace those insecurities. Because he would be there to help her get over them.


	12. Chapter 12 : Why Try To Change Me Now

Why Try To Change Me Now

.

.

"I need to get laid"," Albus said with a groan, snatching Scorpius' attention from his pancakes. "I haven't gotten any since Lizzie and I broke up and that was 2 months ago,"

"That long?" Scorpius shot an incredulous look at his best friend. He had thought that since Albus was single again, indecent propositions would have been coming his way on a daily basis.

Albus only nodded with a frown.

"Tough," Alec Zabini commented sympathetically.

"Hang in there mate. Give the ladies a little time to come to you, it's only the second week of the year. Most of them probably don't even know that you're available again," the blond wizard said, trying to comfort his friend.

Albus seemed to think hard about what Scorpius had said for a moment, before slamming his hands on the table with a powerful bang.

If the Great Hall was still mostly empty on this Thursday morning, almost half the students present turned in their seat to look toward the Slytherin table.

Ignoring all the stares, Albus looked ecstatic, as if he had found the solution to his celibate problem. And maybe he had.

"We're gonna have a party. On Saturday," he announced loud enough for a few students at the Slytherin table to hear him.

Immediately half a dozen people started talking, cunning smiles on their faces. They all liked a good party after all, especially if it was a secret one.

"That's the spirit Potter," Zabini laughed while nodding appreciatively.

Scorpius just shook his head slowly with an amused smile on his face.

"I guess that's one way to find you a new girl," he said to Albus.

"Don't worry, Scorp. We'll make sure to invite plenty of people so you'll have your pick too," Zabini winked at him from across the table.

But Scorpius wasn't interested in finding another girl to have a one night stand with. There was only one witch he wanted to have fun with at the moment but he somehow doubted that the youngest Potter would be invited to their find-a-girl-for-Albus party.

Thinking of Lily, Scorpius risked a glance toward the Gryffindor table where her distinctive fiery hair was missing this morning. Finding her absence quite unusual, he scanned the other tables, wondering if she was maybe eating breakfast with friends from other Houses today but once again, he found no sign of her. But just as he was about to give up, Lily appeared in the Great Hall's entrance, talking animatedly with none other than Roman Beauchamps.

The 6th year Slytherin was smiling charmingly at Lily while listening to her and it didn't escape Scorpius that Lily was smiling back, apparently finding their conversation to her liking. Unable to take his eyes off them, Scorpius kept watching as they continued to talk for a few more minutes before parting with bright smiles and little waves to go sit at their respective tables.

A violent urge to strangle Beauchamps rose inside him when he saw the cocky Slytherin sit down next to Benjamin Nott and whisper something in his friend's ear before the two of them started laughing quietly. Scorpius glanced toward Albus, to check if his best friend had seen any of this as well, but Albus was still talking with Alec and a few others Slytherin, probably planning Saturday's party.

Of course, he immediately told himself that it wasn't the fact that she was talking with a guy that bothered him and that his reaction wasn't more than friendly concern at seeing Lily with Beauchamps. He was after all one of the few guys in Slytherin who was taking the "Lily challenge" seriously and there was a good chance that this discussion had just been Beauchamps' first step into the competition.

As far as he remembered, he had never seen Lily with Roman before and he would have known if they were friends. Which meant that _this_ , whatever this was, was new and undoubtfully part of Roman's plan to get inside Lily's knickers.

And _that_ bothered Scorpius.

.

.

"Beauchamps," Scorpius said as a greeting.

He had managed to leave the Great Hall at the same time as the 6th year, very much planning on setting things straight with Roman. It was still his and Albus' job to keep fuckboys such as Beauchamps away from Lily after all, like it had been for the past 2 years or so.

"Malfoy," Roman replied in the same detached way "What can I do for you today?"

Scorpius made sure that the two of them had distanced themselves from the other Slytherin, so as to keep their conversation private before he started talking.

"I saw you with Potter earlier," he said. No point in beating around the bush.

Thankfully Roman didn't pretend he didn't know which Potter Scorpius was referring to.

"We bumped into each other this morning," the French wizard said, just as aloof as Scorpius.

"I didn't know you two were friends,"

Scorpius had his hand tucked in his pockets, looking like the cool Slytherin he was supposed to be.

"Actually we just met yesterday in detention," Roman explained with a conniving smile.

Scorpius paused for a moment to stare at Roman.

"What a coincidence," he stated, sporting a daring smile of his own.

"Indeed,"

"I wonder what Albus would think of it," he continued with a false questioning tone while looking straight in front of him.

Roman let out a small laugh which lacked any real amusement.

"Are you going to tell on me, Malfoy?"

"Depends whether there are gonna be more coincidences or not," Scorpius said nonchalantly and threw a pointed look at Beauchamps.

The two of them were still walking in the general direction of the staircases but Scorpius had noticed that Beauchamps had tensed since the beginning of their talk. And like the vain wizard Scorpius knew Roman was, the younger Slytherin huffed in annoyance and dropped his smile. Apparently, the mention of Albus had been enough to make Roman nervous and Scorpius couldn't blame him. His best friend had been deadly serious when he had said he would curse anyone who got to close to Lily. And everyone knew how good at cursing Albus was, not just because he was the savior's son but because he had a talent for charms and a very mean streak.

"Why do you care so much, Malfoy? I thought you weren't interested in the competition," Roman asked, his eyebrows lifted in question.

As if Scorpius needed the pretext of a competition to care about Lily.

 _Stupid wizard._

"And I'm not," Scorpius assessed firmly instead of voicing his thoughts.

"So, what? You're just playing big brother then?" Roman said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly," he simply said before walking away.

.

.

Later that day, Lily left Hugo and the cozy Gryffindor common room to meet up with Scorpius for their prefect's round. She had been anticipating this moment all day long, knowing that it would be a lot more pleasant than her detention from the previous day. This time, Rose had asked them to patrol the 3rd floor, which was another good news.

"Hello princess," Scorpius' charming voice greeted her "You almost made me wait,"

The handsome Head Boy was waiting for her at the top of the staircase and a warm feeling spread in Lily's stomach along with an irresistible need to smile.

"Almost?" she raised her eyebrows in amusement "It's not my fault if you're early,"

"What can I say, I just couldn't wait to start our patrol," the wizard shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Lily laughed "Well, at least it can't be worse than detention," she added as they started walking.

They passed doors and classrooms, on the lookout for any suspicious noise.

"Did detention really go that badly yesterday?" Scorpius inquired, sensing that it was maybe the occasion to ask about Beauchamps.

"It didn't go badly, but somehow cleaning the trophy room isn't exactly my idea of fun,"

"The good old trophy cleaning … a classic," Scorpius snorted.

Albus and he had cleaned those trophies at least a dozen times and he still didn't understand how they could get so filthy between each cleaning sessions.

"I learned that Roman Beauchamps was in detention as well," he said, looking in front of him and trying to act detached.

But of course, Lily saw right through it.

"He was," she confirmed "He apparently got caught outside his dorm after curfew by Filch," she added while trying not to laugh.

"Lily," Scorpius frowned.

"Is it jealousy I sense, Scorpius?" she asked, teasing him "We're not supposed to fall for each other, remember?"

Oh, it felt good to make fun of him.

"Not jealousy, just concern," Scorpius corrected her.

"Don't worry I know very well that Roman's sudden attention is due to the stupid get-Lily-competition," she sighed, flipping her vibrant hair over her shoulder "It doesn't mean I can't talk to those guys just because they have an ulterior motive,"

"I'm just looking out for you, Lils," Scorpius said, feeling the need to justify himself.

"Yes, yes, I know," Lily grumbled "But I don't need you for that, I already have Albus,"

"Speaking of Albus, you're lucky it was me and not him who saw you with Beauchamps," Scorpius smiled at the thought of the scene his best friends would have caused.

"Merlin, he would have cursed his dick," Lily opened her eyes wide.

"Worried for Beauchamps' dick?" Scorpius taunted.

Lily turned completely toward him and pushed him to the side. Of course, this wouldn't have worked if Scorpius hadn't let her. She was way too small to actually manage to push him if he didn't want to move.

"I hear it's the only thing the poor guy's got working for him," she said, still giggling.

"That might be true," Scorpius smirked.

"At first when he approached me yesterday, I thought we could be friends, but the idea passed quickly,"

Of course, she had known the rumours about Roman Beachamps. That he was just a rich daddy's boy, with no interest but girls, alcohol, and parties. During detention, he had run Lily's ears off with tales of his drinking skills and the different times when he had almost died from alcohol poisoning.

Now, Lily liked a bad boy just like the next girl, but Beauchamps clearly qualified more as an alcoholic dumb ass than a bad boy.

 _Not like McLaggen_ , she thought.

 _Or Scorpius,_ she added in her mind and shot the concerned wizard an appreciative look.

"Shame, that would have been such an interesting friendship," Scorpius commented, his cocky grin making its appearance for the first time tonight.

"You wouldn't have tried to advise me against being his friend?" Lily inquired, genuinely curious about the answer.

Scorpius didn't say anything right away and thought about it for a minute, pursing his lips.

"It's really none of my business who you're friend with, Lily," he finally said and the redhead felt something inside her deflate "I'd just want to know if any of your friendships were to … evolve,"

He was staring directly at Lily now, his tone calm and serious. Somehow the, until now, laid back atmosphere got really heavy.

"If you want to start seeing someone or if you feel like you start to have feelings for someone, I want you to tell me. So we can stop … this," he said, his grey eyes lost in her hazel one "I know this is a no-strings-attached kind of thing, but still. I don't share, Lily,"

Scorpius gaze and expression were so intense that Lily couldn't doubt anything he was saying and she actually had to fight a shiver.

"It goes both ways, Scorpius," she managed to say, her mouth dry.

"Seems fair," Scorpius agreed before flashing her one of his killer smiles.

And just like that, all the tension disappeared and the atmosphere went back to an easy and comfortable one.

Now Lily knew that Scorpius wouldn't be seeing anyone else while they were _friends with benefits_ , just like she wouldn't. At least not until she felt she was ready to try and win McLaggen over. Then she'd tell Scorpius that they should stop and since the Head Boy had insisted on this being casual, he wouldn't take it badly.

 _This is a good thing_ , Lily told herself.

Then why did she feel so sad?

.

.

Their patrol was going well that night. They hadn't seen anyone in the halls, not even a ghost had shown itself, which would have made their evening quite boring if Lily and Scorpius hadn't liked bickering with each other so much. With every sentence Lily said, Scorpius would find a way to tease her and the Gryffindor didn't taking any of it and teased him right back.

"Looks like our time together is coming to an end tonight, princess," Scorpius said, as they approached the end of the hallway where they would have to split up to go back to their respective dormitory.

"How many times will I have to tell you to drop this ridiculous nickname," Lily rolled her eyes before making her irresistible little pout with her mouth.

A mouth Scorpius really wanted to kiss right now.

But just as he started leaning toward the petite witch in front of him, a noise coming from his left caught his attention.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised.

Scorpius nodded and gestured toward the broom closet.

 _A broom closet,_ he thought, _I wonder what, or who, we're going to find in there_.

Apparently, Lily must have thought something similar, since she was now smiling deviously at him, ready to open the door and scare the life out of whoever was in there.

Scorpius winked at her and opened the door in one fluid movement.

Immediately gasps and a feminine little shriek came from the inside of the closet where Lily could see two figures pressed closely together. And just as Scorpius pointed his lit wand inside the closet, Lily finally recognised exactly who they had interrupted.

Lysander Scamander was standing bare-chested in the middle of the closet with Alice Longbottom pressed between him and the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips. The witch was disheveled hair and her white shirt laid forgotten on the floor, doing nothing to hide her white lacey bra.

 _Thanks Merlin we didn't barge in 5 minutes later_ , Lily thought.

She didn't particularly want to see Lysander naked or having sex with the daughter of Professor Longbottom.

"Mr. Scamander and Miss Longbottom," Scorpius greeted them with a calm, yet slightly mocking voice "Seems like even prefects don't find the rules to their liking,"

"What the hell are you doing, Lys?" Lily exclaimed, not as composed as Scorpius.

Somehow seeing sweet and shy Lysander getting it on with Alice was really not what she had been expecting inside this broom closet, and she couldn't think past the shock quite yet.

"Oh, Merlin," Lysander said, letting go of Alice almost instantly "This isn't … this isn't ..." he mumbled, gesturing wildly toward Scorpius and Lily.

He had stepped in front of Alice, hiding her half-naked form behind him.

"We know exactly what this is, Scamander," Scorpius shook his head in amusement "You're not the first one who got caught in those broom closets and I dare say you won't be the last,"

Scorpius didn't have the heart to truly scowl at them. Poor Scamander was already in full panic mode and Longbottom looked mortified.

"We'll give you a minute to put on some clothes," he continued and took a step back "But no funny business," he added with a pointed look at Lysander, which made the Ravenclaw turn the colour of cherry.

Finally, he closed the door and let out a low laugh.

"I really hadn't been excepting that,"

"Me neither," Lily said, the comic of the situation finally getting to her "Oh, what will Lorcan say tomorrow," she chuckled.

They waited another minute and before long, the door to the broom closet opened again, revealing Lysander and Alice, but this time fully clothed.

The Hufflepuff was looking at the ground, her face red and embarrassed. Lysander wasn't doing any better and looked as if he had sucked on a lemon.

"So, is that how you two spend your time during your prefects rounds?" Scorpius asked, using a chastising tone but grinning a the same time.

"We … hum… we got carried away," Lysander tried.

"Yes, yes, we saw that," Lily said, her fists planted on her hips, but smiling as widely as Scorpius "What do you say should be their punishment, Scorpius?"

Scorpius tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking about it.

Lysander and Alice both looked defeated.

Finally, Scorpius sighed.

"I think that we should let them go. This," he said while pointing at him and Lily and then at Lysander and Alice, "should be punishment enough,"

Lysander's shoulder sagged with relief and he took Alice's hand and squeezed it.

"Now, return to your bed, both of you. And I hope not to catch either of you again," Scorpius told them.

Neither of them needed to be told twice and they both scurried off, one in the direction of the kitchen and one toward the Ravenclaw tower.

Once they were alone, Scorpius and Lily exchanged a glance and immediately started laughing again. Lysander. Lysander and Alice. Lily would have never betted on ever finding this particular Scamander twin in one of the broom closets.

When their laughter finally quieted down, Lily sighed happily.

"Well, that was fun,"

"And so unexcepted," Scorpius added.

"I don't think we'll see them near those closets in the future,"

Scorpius shook his head before looking at the still opened door and then at Lily.

"Looks like the place is free now," he said and took a step toward Lily with an almost predatory smile.

"No, no, no! I'm not stepping one foot inside the broom closet where Lysander was …," she shivered "No, not gonna happen,"

"Then it's okay if I find us another broom closet?" Scorpius asked and took another step toward her.

He laid his hand on Lily's hips and pulled her against him.

Suddenly the witch lost her witty comeback and was only able to stare into those beautiful grey eyes.

Scorpius bent his head and gave her a soft kiss, making her head spin almost immediately.

"Is that a yes?" he murmured against her lips.

Lily felt reason come back inside her and she pushed Scorpius away from her and took a step back with a playful scowl.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy," she said, as she rolled her eyes.

She started walking away from him and in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, I will," Scorpius reply came, as a goodnight and a promise.


	13. Chapter 13 : Let's Have A Kiki

Let's Have A Kiki

.

.

"Where is everyone going ?" Lily asked Rose who was sitting next to her in one of the Gryffindor's common room sofa.

She had just watched Martin Boot and Daisy Corner exit through the portrait hole even though it was way past curfew. And not 10 minutes before that 2 other girls had left the common room. All the while Rose, The Head Girl, was standing a mere foot away, silently reading a book.

Said Head Girl was now looking at Lily quizzically.

"What do you mean, where are they going? To the Slytherin common room of course," she said quietly "For the party,"

"Which party?" Lily demanded, dumbfounded.

"The one Albus is throwing?" Rose tried again, but Lily just shook her head.

It was the first time she heard anything about this party, supposedly organised by her own brother. A pang of sadness and irritation hit her. She could try as hard as she wanted, Albus would always consider her as his baby sister and nothing else. He would continue to go out of his way to deprive her of any fun, restricting her life.

And then there was Scorpius. If it was Als' party, Scorpius obviously knew about it and still hadn't told or invited Lily. That thought made Lily even angrier. With their recent friendship _upgrade_ , she'd thought Scorpius would at least consider her a close enough friend to invite her to parties.

Well if either of those conceited boys thought they could keep her from a party, they were mistaken. She was in 5th year now, and she had promised herself to start to enjoy her time at Hogwarts, and that included attending parties.

"I'm going," she simply said to Rose as she stood up from her seat, making her cousin chuckle.

"Of course you are,"

"What about you? Are you planning on going? Or do you intend to stop the party with your new Head Girl powers?"

"And become the most hated girl in the school? No thank you!" Rose laughed "Plus I happen to have a broom closet waiting for Joanna and me on the 2nd floor," she added, so low that only Lily could hear her.

"I'm guessing the two of you are supposed to patrol that floor tonight?"

"That would be an affirmative," Rose nodded with a smile.

"My, my, what a naughty girl you're becoming Rosie!" Lily winked at her, amused by the blush that had crept on Rose's cheek.

Rose hadn't told anyone else about Joanna yet and she barely discussed it with Lily. But the few times she had, she'd always turned an incredible shade of red, probably still a little confused and shy about her feelings.

"Just go change, Lils, before I decide to tell McGonagall and get half the school suspended,"

Lily didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed her quill and parchments and went directly for the stairs leading to the dormitories, climbing them four by four.

Inside the room she shared with the other 5th year Gryffindor girls, Lily tossed her stuff messily on her bed and started taking off the old pajamas she had been wearing.

 _What to wear, what to wear_ , she sing-sang in her head while rummaging inside her suitcase.

She wanted to look nice, of course, but more importantly, she wanted something that made her look older, so she could show Al and Scorpius that she had her place at their little shindig and that they'd better invite her the next time. She finally found the emerald green crop top she had been looking for, the one with a sweetheart neckline that revealed just enough cleavage. She decided to associate it with a simple but effective black pencil skirt with a slit on the side to showcase her legs.

"What are you doing?" one of her roommates, Maddison Smith asked, standing near her own bed.

Where the other three girls had gone, Lily didn't know but didn't really care either.

"I'm taking you to a party, Maddie. Get dressed," Lily answered as she started getting ready herself.

.

.

The Slytherin common room was crammed with students from every Houses and it was obvious that the small party Albus had wanted to throw had degenerated a little. Approximately twice the number of people invited had showed up and half of them already appeared to be drunk and, of course, Albus was one of them. Unlike Scorpius, who had decided to stay sober tonight in order to keep an eye on everyone, Albus had started drinking even before the party's start and was now riding a fine line between tipsy and completely drunk.

How Potter had managed to organise all this in less than 2 days was a mystery but Albus could definitively add "party planner" to his long list of skills.

"Not in the mood for drinking?" a feminine voice asked from Scorpius' right.

He had been observing his fellow Slytherin having fun from his seat in one corner of the room, silently drinking a butterbeer for the past 20 minutes or so and hadn't noticed the brown-haired witch next to him until now.

Blair Flint was looking rather beautiful in a silk midnight blue dress. Her hair was falling on her shoulder, framing her perfect face. But Scorpius couldn't help but be distrustful of her and her small knowing smile made him think of a cobra. Which was fitting since she was a Slytherin after all.

"What kind of Head Boy would I be if, in addition to attending a secret party I also started drinking and passed out?" Scorpius asked, joking tentatively.

"You know there are other options besides not drinking and passing out," Blair raised her impeccable eyebrows and took a seat next to Scorpius.

"Either I go all in, or don't go at all," Scorpius explained "And I did promise my fellow Head Girl that I wouldn't drink so I can keep a lid on the party,"

"Scorpius Malfoy is a man of his word," Blair nodded approvingly "Speaking of the Head Girl, how are you and dear Rose doing? Are you getting along?"

Blair's green eyes were fixed on Scorpius, watching him like a hawk would watch a mouse.

"As well as a Head Girl and Head Boy should get along," Scorpius stated, keeping his answer vague on purpose.

 _What did this viper want and what was it with these questions?_ Scorpius asked himself but was careful not to show his distrust on his face.

"Working with a Weasley and having a Potter as your best friend," the brown witch continued "Your grandfather would be so ashamed,"

Scorpius went rigid at the mention of Lucius.

"I don't want to play silly games, Flint. What do you want?" he sneered, sounding every bit the cold and disdainful Malfoy heir.

"Nothing, Scorpius," Blair said, offering a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I didn't mean to offend you,"

Scorpius made no attempt to stop her when she stood up from her emerald chair and walked away from him and to the centre of the room. He had to resist the urge to brush his arms as if they were covered in an invisible cobweb.

Was Flint trying to blackmail him or something? Had she been threatening to tell Lucius who his grandson was spending his time with? Scorpius clenched his hands into fists and decided that he would have to watch Blair more carefully from now on. Only Merlin knew what was going on in that head of hers.

Pushing the discussion with Flint at the back of his mind, he forced himself to relax slightly and resumed his observation of the party and noticed Albus in the middle of a group of Hufflepuff girls.

 _At least someone is enjoying this_ , he sighed.

But suddenly a glimpse of red brought his attention toward the other side of the room. There were currently only 2 people with this shade of hair at Hogwarts and Scorpius was pretty sure that Hugo Weasley wasn't the one sneaking into this party. His mood immediately lightened at the thought that Lily was here, and a grin formed on his face as he left his observation post and crossed the room with long powerful steps.

He reached her in a few seconds but stopped a few meters away. Lily looked … she looked incredible. Her hair was shining and fell like silk on her shoulder and her amber eyes seemed to shine just as bright, due to the light make-up she had on. Her skirt revealed tanned and endless legs, but it was her top that drew Scorpius' eyes. Not because it showed Lily's luscious forms, at least not _just because of that_ , but because it was a green top. A Slytherin green.

And just like that, one of the many fantasies Scorpius had thought about with Lily sprang into his mind. The one with her laying in a bed, _his_ bed, wearing nothing but one of his Slytherin sweater, her gorgeous ginger hair standing out against the green of the sweater. Of course, in his fantasy Scorpius was standing above Lily, naked and ready to take her.

Shaking his head and bringing his attention back to the present, Scorpius took the last steps separating him from Lily, entering the small circle in which she was standing and that was composed of Roman Beauchamps, Benjamin Nott, Matthew Davis and one brown girl he didn't recognise.

"Potter," he called out and threw a cold stare so full of venom to the wizards around her, that the three of them scattered instantly.

"Malfoy," Lily answered shortly while crossing her arms across her chest.

Oh, this didn't look good. Scorpius had frequented enough witches to know that this was the look of a pissed-off girl.

"What are you," Scorpius looked at the brunette "and your friend doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to have fun of course," Lily replied, firmly "We guessed that _someone_ forgot to invite us," she glared at him.

Yes, she was mad all right.

 _But mad was a good look on her_ , Scorpius grinned.

"Maybe that someone forgot to invite you because only 6th and 7th year were invited?" he explained, trying not to sound condescending.

Lily opened and closed her mouth twice without making a sound and her friend looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"That detail seemed to have been lost, indeed," the ginger finally said, regaining her composure "But now that we're here, we might as well stay," she concluded with a victorious smile., making Scorpius groaned.

"Don't worry Malfoy, Maddie and I will keep away from troubles," Lily said, patting Scorpius' arm gently "or we'll try anyway," she added before winking at him and dragging her friend away toward the drink table.

.

.

After an hour spent lost in the crowd, busy drinking, talking and dancing, Lily needed a little break. She had skilfully avoided her brother since she arrived, not really wanting a lecture from him. Learning that the party was only for 6th and 7th years had dulled her anger toward Albus and Scorpius for not inviting her, but still, she didn't regret coming. Naturally, Roman and his friends had spent a fair amount of time trying to talk to her and win her over but with Scorpius and Albus so near, none of them had tried anything bold, thankfully.

"Lost you friend?" Scorpius voice came from beside her.

She had managed to find a quieter spot on one side of the room but had indeed lost Maddie in the process.

"She'll be fine," she shrugged "She knows the way back to the Gryffindor tower," she added with a wink.

She saw Scorpius grin lightly before he tilted his head. Being here with him, in the middle of all these people strangely excited her and she felt her blood boil under her skin.

"Not planning on going back with her?" he threw her a pointed look and Lily blushed. He made it sound as if Lily had planned to sleep somewhere else than her dormitory.

"I…," she only managed to say before Scorpius interrupted her.

"Did you use your father's cape to get here?" he asked, leaning a little toward her so he didn't have to speak too loudly.

Lily nodded and pointed toward the little bag that was hanging from her shoulder. The other Gryffindor students had managed to get to the dungeons without a cape but she hadn't wanted to risk it.

Scorpius' head was very close to hers and she could actually feel his breathing on her cheek. Lily bit her lower lip, unable to stop the quick beating of her heart. With him so close, she only wanted to turn her head and take his mouth but she knew that she couldn't. At least not now and not here.

"I'll escort you outside the common room and then you will put the cape on. When I go back inside, follow me and go straight for the staircase," Scorpius whispered quickly and yet bossily, each word sending shivers down her spine "My dorm is the 3rd door on the left. Wait for me and don't take the cloak off,"

Was Scorpius really saying what she thought? Was he trying to sneak her into his dorm? Lily's heart started beating frantically in her chest. She had a good idea of what would happen in his dorm if they managed to slip her past everyone and she was totally up for it.

Without waiting for her answer, Scorpius took her by the arm and escorted her back to the entrance of the room where he touched a stone with his wand and a section of the wall opened to let them out. They both stepped outside and waited for the wall to close again.

Lily's heart was still pounding loudly in her chest as she pulled the invisibility cape from her bag and threw it over herself and her hands were shaking lightly. Next to her, Scorpius didn't look nervous at all. In fact, he wore his usual detached and cocky expression, as if he was used to sneaking girls into his dorm. Which he probably was.

"Basilisk," Scorpius spoke clearly, while making sure his expression didn't show the excitation cursing through him.

The wall started shifting again.

He knew that this plan was risky but Scorpius hadn't been able to resist this fantasy of his. The little vixen had looked too good for him to simply send her back to her dorm when he could have her in his bed instead. And of course, the feeling that he and Lily were doing something forbidden was invigorating and had adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him see the full common room more as a challenge than a real obstacle, like the good Slytherin he was.

Not one second after both he and Lily had stepped back inside the common room, Alec Zabini appeared out of nowhere and cornered Scorpius.

With Lily now invisible, Scorpius had no way of knowing if she had stopped next to him or not and his brilliant idea suddenly seemed like a very stupid one.

"Was that Lily Potter?" Alec asked curiously.

"Yes, she managed to sneak into the party an hour ago," Scorpius answered, his voice extremely calm with just a hint of laughter.

"Smart little thing, isn't she? Why did you wait so long to send her back to the Gryffindor tower?" the brown wizard smirked.

"Come on, Zabini, Potter deserved at least one hour of fun," he said, appealing to Alec's soft side.

Zabini didn't need to know that Scorpius had planned to prolonged that one hour.

"Good thing it wasn't Albus who found her, though. He wouldn't have been so generous,"

Scorpius looked to his left, where Albus was seating in one of the green couch with a witch on his lap and another one next to him.

"I think Albus was too busy to notice her," he grinned.

At least the whole get-Albus-a-girl operation was a success.

"That he was," Alec agreed "What about you, Malfoy? Didn't find anyone?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"I'm not looking for anyone. Plus it's hard to find someone when you have to keep a party from going crazy,"

Which it almost had a few times. In less than an hour, Scorpius had stopped 2 couples from having sex right in front of everyone, he had sent 4 students back to their dorms because they were too drunk and he had had to get Helena Dawson down from a table where she had been dancing in just her underwear.

"Fair enough," the other wizard laughed and gave him a pat on the back "But unlike you, I'm very much looking for company tonight, so I'll take my leave," Alec declared.

"Good luck to you," Scorpius said, bowing his head as a goodbye sign which Alec reciprocated before striding away.

Without waiting for anyone else to come and talk to him, Scorpius walked decidedly to the stairs and climbed them just as energetically. Once in front of the door to his dorm, he paused and sighed heavily. This had been way more stress than he had thought. His heart was beating way too quickly to his liking and his belly was knotted for fear that someone, particularly Albus, had seen through their little plan.

He opened the door, stepped inside and closed it back behind him.


	14. Chapter 14 : Add it up

**Hey ! So sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **As a reward, here is a M rated chapter!**

* * *

Add It Up

.

.

" Lily ? " Scorpius called quietly, scanning the room with his eyes.

"Here," came Lily's voice from somewhere on his left.

The tension in Scorpius' shoulder lifted as he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. She had made it.

"You can take the cloak off now," he said, looking in the direction where the voice had come from, searching for movement.

"Are you sure?" the charming voice of Lily came again, only this time from Scorpius' right, startling him "Someone could come in," she added teasingly.

 _Apparently the little vixen wants to play,_ the Slytherin thought while he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest, a cocky grin forming on his face.

Now that they were out of sight from Albus and all the other students, Scorpius felt completely at ease. This was his dorm after all and seduction was his area of expertise.

"Oh, _I'm_ sure. But maybe you'd feel safer if I did this …" he trailed, and then pointed toward the door with his wand and cast a spell, effectively locking the door.

"Now, no one can come in … and no one can go out," he continued, taking a few steps toward the centre of the room.

Of course, a simple alohomora would unlock the door but all of his roommates knew what a magically locked door meant. Scorpius knew they wouldn't spend the night outside the dorm of course, but they would at least knock on the door before coming in, leaving him and Lily more than enough time to hide her with the invisibility cloak again if need be.

"So, I'm trapped in here with you," Lily's voice rose from the darkness at the back of the dorm, near Scorpius' bed.

"Maybe that was my plan all along," Scorpius replied, taking another step toward where he thought Lily was "Now I have you at my mercy,"

"I'm not sure I mind being at your mercy" Lily whispered, before she finally took the cloak off, revealing where she was sitting on Scorpius' bed.

How she had known which one was his, he didn't know, but that detail really wasn't important in this instant.

Neither of them had bothered lighting the room and the moon's silver rays filtering through the window were the only source of light available. But Scorpius could still see Lily's hazel gaze fixed on him. She was looking at him with hooded eyes, that assured him she knew exactly why he wanted her to come to his dorm.

"Did you enjoy the party then?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly, letting his own eyes trail up and down Lily's frame.

She had crossed her legs, opening the slit of her skirt wider and revealing her thighs a little more. Her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took and her cheeks looked flushed, probably from the few drinks she'd had. She painted a very appealing picture, one Scorpius couldn't resist even if he'd wanted to.

 _This friends-with-benefits idea is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time,_ he thought, thanking Lily internally as his eyes devoured her.

"I did," Lily replied as she tilted her head to the side "And I'm hoping the after-party will be just as fun,"

"I'll give it my very best," Scorpius swore with a knowing smile before he lifted his hand to the first button of his shirt.

As Scorpius was walking toward her, discarding his clothes along the way, a shiver traveled through Lily's whole body. Her heartbeat was frantic and hadn't actually slowed down since Scorpius had murmured this crazy plan in her ear in the common room.

This whole situation was making her feel bolder and more fearless than ever, but then Scorpius always had this kind of effect on her. The Slytherin somehow always managed to bring her wilder side out to play.

When Scorpius finally reached the side of the bed, the only piece of clothing remaining on him was his boxers and Lily decided that she had to even the score. She felt Scorpius' burning gaze on her as she started to remove her black skirt, pulling it slowly down her legs. But when she tried to take her top off, the wizard suddenly stopped her.

"No, the top stays," he declared with a deep voice.

Lily lifted an eyebrow in question but left her top alone obediently as Scorpius stepped between her legs and pushed her so that she lay on the bed.

He immediately covered her body with his, resting his weight on his forearms on each side of her head and finally claimed her lips. He kissed her passionately, licking and biting her lower lip before engaging Lily's tongue in a lustful dance. The witch didn't even think about resisting him and instead fisted a hand in his perfect blond hair while the other went to his back and tried to push him closer to her.

She felt Scorpius hand move on her body, caressing each inch of flesh he could find until his magical fingers crept underneath her top and grazed the skin just under her bra. Apparently, just because the top was staying didn't mean her breasts would be neglected.

Releasing her lips, Scorpius started kissing her chin and her neck and Lily moaned as he paid particular attention to a sensitive spot.

At hearing her response to his kisses, Scorpius straightened above her, just long enough to grab the curtains of his four-poster bed and shut them close. He also didn't forget to grab his wand and cast quick protection and silencing charms before repositioning himself and going back to ravaging Lily's mouth.

It wasn't long before the two of them started moving against each other, Scorpius thrusting his hips and Lily bucking hers in response and when the wizard released her mouth to focus on her neck again, Lily let out a frustrated mewl. Of course, she enjoyed this intense snogging session but her body was growing impatient and she desperately wanted something more than just friction between her legs.

"Scorpius, I want you," she managed to say, not recognising her own voice.

Scorpius only growled against the skin of her neck where he had just been licking and kissing her. Her hand was still holding him close, but after another minute where Scorpius just moved on to kissing the swell of her breasts, Lily decided to take matters into her own hands, literally.

She let one of her hand trail down Scorpius' chest until it reached the waistband of his black boxers. But when she tried to slip it inside to touch him, Scorpius stopped her instantly and threw her a very hungry look.

"I know you're growing impatient vixen, but tonight you are all mine," he told her, his grey eyes boring into her hazel ones "And I have decided I want to kiss you everywhere before I take you,"

Lily didn't have time to reply anything before Scorpius was once again kissing the life out of her.

 _Does he really mean everywhere_ ? she asked herself quickly.

She soon got her answer when her blond wizard lifted slightly from above her and moved his body lower. His mouth landed on one of her thigh and Lily had to gasp at the unexpected sensation.

Slowly the kisses started trailing up her thigh, getting closer to her centre and making her moan and whimper very frequently. Scorpius then used one of his finger to caress her through her thong, no doubt sensing how wet she was through the fabric. After that one touch, the Slytherin kissed and licked her inner thighs a few more times, groaning along the way, before he decided it was time to remove the black little piece of fabric and Lily just had enough time to register that she was now naked from the hips down before she felt the first lick.

"Oh Merlin, yes," Lily whispered, her eyes closed in delight.

Her orgasm took her by surprise as much as that single lick had and she shuddered on the bed, screaming Scorpius' name as waves of pleasure shook her.

Of course, the Slytherin didn't stop his assault on her but instead kept licking her slowly, waiting for her to come back to earth. And when she did, he moved his attention to Lily's clit and sucked.

She couldn't believe how skilled Scorpius was with his mouth and how he managed to play her body like he already knew every inch of it, like he owned it. She had just had an orgasm, yet here he was, already building up the next one.

She felt him insert two fingers inside her and the sensation of his mouth and his fingers working together was almost too much for her. But it was when he replaced his fingers with his mouth, stabbing her with his tongue that Lily lost it, grabbed his head with one hand and started to buck her hips against him wantonly. Her other hand went to one of her breast, massaging it through her top and bra.

She knew she was close to coming again and that realisation made her release her grip on Scorpius hair.

"Scorp, stop," she moaned, opening her eyes again to look at him.

At hearing her words, Scorpius lifted his head from his feast and watched her curiously. Lily could also see a little concern in his eyes, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"I want to come with you inside me this time," she said, brushing her finger against his jaw.

Scorpius let out a little sigh of relief before making his way back up to her.

"How can I resist you when you say things like that?" he murmured in her ear before kissing her again.

Lily could taste herself on his lips and curiously liked that feeling. She moaned against his lips when he suddenly flipped them so that she was now on top of him, straddling him.

"It's your turn to work now, Lily," Scorpius told her, using her full name once more.

He was looking at her with such hunger in his gaze, such desire that Lily quickly overcame her shyness about this new position and let her instinct take over.

She caressed his chest with her hands, going up and down a few times, all the while watching the different emotions passing through his eyes. He liked watching her touch him, that much she could tell.

She moved her hips tentatively, feeling his erection rub against her entrance. She repeated the move once, twice before deciding that they had had enough foreplay for the night.

Not really sure if she was doing it right but with her desire for him pushing her, she used her hand to guide him and slowly took him in.

At first, she still felt a slight pain but her body quickly adapted itself to this new situation and she resumed pushing until Scorpius was fully inside her. Lily let out a small triumphant sigh and started moving above the Slytherin.

"You're so beautiful, riding me like that Lily," Scorpius said before his hands came to rest on Lily's hips, helping her to keep her rhythm and he straightened so that he was sitting with his chest against Lily's.

One of his hands went to her top and lifted the green fabric to showcase Lily's bra and chest. He then pulled on the bra to free one of her breasts, grabbing it with his palm and capturing her nipple in his mouth.

Lily's moaned was matched with one from Scorpius and she let her head fall back as she kept moving against him. She felt the waves of pleasure grow inside her and she knew she was close. And apparently her attentive lover knew it too because he let go of her hips to slip his hand between them and started to rub her clit at the same time as his hips started to thrust inside her powerfully.

"Scorpius!" she shouted, undulating her hips uncontrollably, holding on to his shoulder and taking everything he was giving her.

"Fuck!" Scorpius cried out, pressing hard on her clit as his body started trembling against her.

Lily screamed his name long and hard as she shattered completely above him, her body shivering. And after a few last thrusts, Scorpius came with a groan, and reclined back on the bed, taking her with him.

.

.

When Scorpius woke up the next morning, he was only half surprised to find Lily gone from his bed. Apparently, she still had the ability to wake up early, even after a party and a good long night of sex. And what a night it had been. After that first explosive time, Lily had proven to be more than skilled for a few things during round 2 and she had been more than eager to go again when he had woken her around 4 am for round 3.

Yes, the little Gryffindor was more than just a quick learner, she was a natural. The alchemy between her and Scorpius was real and Scorpius was already thinking about the next time he could get the vixen in his bed.

With a sigh that was supposed to clear his head, Scorpius opened the curtains of his bed and took a look around the room. He checked that Lily hadn't forgotten any of her stuff and then focused on the four other beds. All the curtains were still closed, which meant that all 4 of his roommates were still sleeping and it also meant that none of them was sleeping alone.

Just like a magically locked door meant to knock before entering, closed curtains meant that the bed's owner was _occupied_. The curtains also helped to contain the silencing charms to the bed and create a perfectly soundproofed space for each of the beds. Which meant, that last night had been a good night for all 5 of the 7th year Slytherin.


	15. Chapter 15 : Pretty Woman

**Hey guys ! Thanks to the few readers who always take time to write a little comment !**

* * *

Pretty Woman

.

.

"I think it's safe to say that last night was a total success," Albus said.

"Yes, one of our best parties yet," Zabini agreed and Scorpius nodded with conviction.

The three of them were sitting in front of the fireplace in their common room, nursing their respective hangover. Scorpius felt more tired than sick since he had stayed sober the previous night, but he was enjoying the peace and quiet all the same.

"I'm so glad your plan worked Al," Scorpius said earnestly "If I had to listen to you whining about girls one more time, I would have cursed myself to be daft,"

"No need to be so dramatic Scorp," Albus replied, shaking his head with amusement "And I didn't complain about it that much,"

"Yes, you did," Zabini whispered "But, it's over now since you're back at the top of your game," he added quickly when he saw the annoyed look Albus shot him.

"Exactly. But enough about me," Albus concluded, effectively changing the subject "I noticed that both your curtains were drawn yesterday. Who were the lucky ladies?" he asked, his eyebrows arching curiously.

"Helena Dawson," Zabini immediately answered, visibly eager to share the information with his friends "I just couldn't resist her little underwear-dance," he said, which got him a few laughs from both Albus and Scorpius.

"She sure knows how to put on a good show," Scorpius agreed. He had been the one to bring her down from the table where she had been dancing after all.

"What about you Scorp?" Albus turned toward him.

"I'm not telling you," Scorpius shook his head while grinning.

 _And I will never tell you_ , he thought, only imagining how Albus would react if he knew.

"I'm not telling you either then," Albus said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Come on guys, what do you have to hide?" Zabini insisted with a smile.

"I can't tell you," Albus shrugged "She's got a boyfriend and I don't want to cause any trouble,"

Neither Scorpius or Zabini looked surprised. It wasn't the first time one of them had slept with someone who was taken.

"Very chivalrous of you, Potter," Zabini conceded "And what's your excuse, Malfoy?"

"Nothing like that. I just don't want you to know,"

"Which means she's either ugly and you're ashamed of her," Zabini pondered "Or, … you actually like her," he finished before both he and Albus both exploded into laughter.

Scorpius himself had to stifle a laugh. As if he would care for any girl. At least not in the way Zabini was implying. Scorpius simply didn't care romantically about anyone. That was a fact and both his friends knew it.

Sure he liked Lily as a friend and was extremely attracted to her. But that was very different from actual romantic feelings.

"So, we're just gonna assume she's ugly," Albus finally said "Until we figure out who this mysterious girl really is. And we will," he added with a playful smirk.

And even though Scorpius knew his best friend didn't mean anything by it, he couldn't help but take that last sentence as a threat.

.

.

 _So this is what Hell feels like_ , Lily thought as she was walking toward the Quidditch pitch early on Sunday morning.

She was exhausted. The combination of alcohol and very little sleep had turned her into something close to a dementor. She felt awful, her head hurt, and her muscles were sore from her bedtime activities but despite all this, she was now on her way to Quidditch practice, her hands full with her broom and the box containing the Quidditch balls.

After leaving the Slytherin dormitory this morning, she had crawled back to the Gryffindor tower and had barely had time to grab her Quidditch stuff before she needed to leave again. How she wished she'd had time for a shower before she changed into her leggings and old sweaters.

And the worse part was, she could only blame herself for planning a training session this early on a Sunday since she was the captain.

 _A mistake I won't make second time_ , she thought while walking, careful not to drop her broom or the heavy wooden box she was carrying.

"Need a hand?" someone asked from behind her, scaring the hell out of Lily.

She hadn't expected anyone to be up and out of the castle since it was really early in the morning and the beginning of the Quidditch practice wasn't for another 20 minutes.

She turned around and looked up from where the voice had come from and found none other than Andrew McLaggen.

Instantly Lily froze, unsure about what to do.

He looked absolutely perfect, of course. Even dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, it was obvious how muscular and fit he was. His golden hair was impeccably framing his angelic face and his warm brown eyes were beautiful. He was carrying his broom lazily on his shoulder, looking more relaxed than anyone should this early in the morning.

"What are you doing here, McLaggen?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Just walking to Quidditch practice," the 7th year simply answered with a smile. "I wanted to come early so I could show my captain that I'm taking this seriously, even though I'm just a reserve player" he winked.

"Hm," was all Lily managed, completely lost.

She couldn't believe McLaggen had just winked at her. Especially knowing what she looked like right now. Of all days for him to talk to her, it had to be the one where she was dressed like a slob, had dark circles under her eyes and dirty hair.

"Cat got your tongue?" McLaggen asked her teasingly and that made her snap out of it.

If she couldn't do anything about her immediate appearance, she sure as hell would try to act as normal as possible. As Lorcan always said, the key was to act detached.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here that early," she said as she made herself move and resume her walk, McLaggen beside her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the blond wizard said, eyeing her knowingly.

"You surprised me, not scare," Lily corrected him automatically.

"If you say so, Potter," McLaggen chuckled lightly "So how was the Slytherin party yesterday?" he asked, changing the topic radically.

"You didn't go?" she asked him, curious.

"Oh, I did. I saw you there," he replied, looking at her intently.

 _What does he mean by that?_ Lily thought, panicked as fear shot through her like thunder.

Had McLaggen seen her and Scorpius together? But no, he couldn't have. They had been careful. Unless he could see threw invisibility cloaks, McLaggen had no way of knowing what had happened.

"I also saw you get thrown out by Malfoy," he continued as they finally reached the pitch and stopped walking "Must suck to be Albus' little sister sometimes, right?"

He was looking at her with an amused expression, apparently finding himself very funny.

"Sometimes it does," Lily answered vaguely with her head tilted to the side. "Not harder than being a Potter though," she added with an afterthought.

"Oh, I get it. I mean, being a McLaggen is the same. The name comes with high expectations,"

"Is being a smooth talker one of them?" Lily asked with false innocence, finally letting go of her fear of being found out. McLaggen didn't know about her and Malfoy, the whole situation was just making her jumpy.

He laughed at her joke as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Surprisingly, speaking with him wasn't as nerve-wracking as she had been expecting. McLaggen turned out to be very easy to talk to and he made Lily got over her shyness pretty quickly. She was also under the impression that he was flirting with her a bit, but then it could just be how McLaggen interacted with everyone since he really was a smooth talker.

"I like you, Potter. You're not what I expected," he told her after a few minutes of small talk.

"And what were you expecting?" she asked him, intrigued.

"A younger version of the Head Girl, I guess," he replied truthfully and it was Lilly's turn to laugh.

"Rose and I may look alike but we're not the same person, far from it actually!"

"Thanks, Merlin, one of her is enough," he said while passing a hand through his hair.

"She's not that bad really," Lily couldn't help but defend her cousin.

"Come on, she once reported me for skipping class and it got me 1 week of detention," McLaggen argued.

"You shouldn't have skipped class if you didn't want to get caught," Lily chastised him playfully.

"So you never break any rule then?" he smirked "I mean, when you're not attending parties in the Slytherin common room,"

"You got me," Lily admitted "I might have more in common with James and Al, than with Rose,"

"On that, I believe you. I mean, after the prank you pulled on Albus in the Great Hall, it's pretty obvious you don't aspire to become Head Girl,"

"Actually, I would very much like to become Head Girl," Lily corrected him with a smile "I hope this prank won't prevent me from being chosen. After all, breaking a few rules didn't stop Scorpius from becoming Head Boy,"

Even Rose had broken a few rules and still become Head Girl, so Lily's chances remained pretty good.

"Yeah but Malfoy is a con, everyone knows it," McLaggen laughed "He's broken more rules than me and still got the badge,"

"Jealous?" Lily asked him.

"Nah, not really. Although my dad would have loved for me to be Head Boy," he shrugged "But personally I'd much rather be here talking to my lovely captain than doing prefects rounds with Rose Weasley,"

Lily snorted in amusement.

"Lovely captain? Are you flirting with me, McLaggen?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

There was no need to tell him that Scorpius didn't actually do rounds with Rose but with her instead.

"Maybe I am. But you should know that flirting is how I communicate with people. Or at least with girls," he winked "And please, call me Andrew,"

"Well, _Andrew_ , your communications system is ... unusual," Lily answered, not really knowing what she was supposed to say to his last sentence.

McLaggen was a flirt and a player, and he was apparently very proud of it. But then, she had already known all of this and it hadn't stopped her from crushing on him for over a year.

"Just maybe, try not to flirt with anyone during Quidditch practice," she added when she saw a few team members walking toward them a few feet away "Wouldn't want the girls getting distracted by your pretty words,"

"I'll try to control myself, captain," McLaggen nodded happily.

A minute later, the first of their teammates arrived and greeted them grumpily. Apparently Lily was not the only one unhappy about this early Quidditch practice.

She started getting ready to fly herself, and retrieved the Quaffle from the wooden box she had been carrying earlier.

"Had a rough night, Potter," Sam Larsen, one of the chasers, asked her jokingly, as the team gathered in a circle.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked him as she blushed furiously. She had managed to forget about her looks but was painfully reminded of it.

"Just shows you had a good time," the chaser laughed, before mounting his broom and shrugging nonchalantly.

That certainly didn't help her blush. Larsen probably didn't mean anything by it other than drinking and partying, but Lily couldn't help but think of the _real_ good time she'd had with Scorpius.

"Don't worry, Lily, hungover looks good on you," McLaggen reassured her and winked. Again. Only this time almost half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had seen it.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, wishing this entire conversation was over as she felt the curious eyes of Larsen and others land on her.

She cleared her throat loudly, deciding that it was time for her to switch to captain mode.

"As much as I'd like to continue and discuss my life with you, now is not the time," she said with a firm voice she had heard James use plenty of time during practice "We're here to play Quidditch and get ready for our first game of the year. So get on your broom and get ready to go through some drills,"

Lily had a training to lead and she wasn't going to let McLaggen's presence distract her from her job as captain. Her fellow Gryffindors were counting on her to get the team into playing shape, and she was set on doing just that.

.

.

"What the hell, Lils? Have you been taking seduction hormones or something?" Lorcan exclaimed after Lily told him what happened the previous night with Scorpius and earlier with McLaggen.

"Quiet!" Lily shushed him immediately as she looked around to see if anyone had heard him. But the few other students scattered around the lake weren't paying them any attention.

"I don't understand how this happened either," she finally replied in a hushed voice, glaring at her best friend who was laughing. Laughing about her sex life. Again.

"Oh, I understand how the Malfoy part happened," Lorcan snorted "You went to the guy and offered him sex with no strings attached. I always knew he would take the deal. He's only human after all,"

He was laying lazily on the grass next to Lily, resting on his elbows so he could look at her.

"But it's Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about. He really didn't need _me_ specifically to get laid. He could literally ask any witch here and she'd say yes," Lily objected, as she plucked some grass absentmindedly.

"I think that's also true for McLaggen to be honest," Lorcan frowned.

"So it doesn't really make sense for him to start flirting with me all of a sudden when we've never even talked before," Lily continued.

"Actually I think it makes perfect sense," Lorcan said seriously "You've been getting a lot of attention from guys recently, like Roman Beauchamps or Matthew Davis. You've also been spending time with Alec Zabini," he continued.

"Yes but that was all because of the stupid Slytherin competition," Lily's voice broke down a bit and Lorcan smile faded.

He knew that this challenge was really bothering her, especially now that almost all the school knew about it.

He groaned.

This competition was wrong on so many levels.

He hated to see his best friend being objectified like that and was seriously considering going to a teacher to report it. But he feared that it would only make matters worse since there really wasn't anything a teacher could do to stop a bet or a competition between students.

"Maybe McLaggen has decided to compete for my vagina as well," Lily suggested with a forced and jaded laugh.

"It's a possibility," Lorcan said carefully "But I think he simply got curious about you and why you suddenly got so much attention,"

Lily looked at him quizzically.

"You're saying he wanted to see what all the fuss was about?" she asked him with mistrust.

"Seems plausible," he shrugged.

"And then what? He saw me at the Slytherin party and fell madly in love?" she said sarcastically.

"Maybe," Lorcan nodded while looking her in the eyes "Or he simply liked what he saw and found you pretty. One or the other,"

Lily rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"Right, he probably found me even prettier this morning with my greasy hair,"

"Who knows, maybe he's into that," Lorcan joked, feeling Lily's mood lighten a bit.

"Come on Lorc, that's not funny," Lily shook her head, though she couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's a very common kink really," Lorcan explained with false seriousness, unable to hide his own smile.

"You're a stupid ass," Lily chuckled, pushing him lightly before laying down on the grass next o him.

"That I am," Lorcan agreed truthfully.


End file.
